The Hogwarts Heir
by writefan
Summary: After his rescue of the Philosophers stone, questions start to rise within Harry. When he is returned to his abusive relatives, he's had enough. He runs away. Remus picks him up and introduces him to having a family. When Harry returns to Hogwarts, some new things happen. Manipulative Dumbledore! Abusive Dursleys! Soul-Bond later! HPGW RLNT
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my first story ever, so it won't be anything outstanding. Also know that English isn't my native language so I apologise for any faults in language. This is an AU story that picks up towards the end of PS.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

 **Chapter one:**

Harry opened his eyes. When he looked around, he saw that he was in the hospital wing.

"Why am I here?" he whispered to himself.

He tried to sit upright, but as soon as he tried his head hurt. Madam Pomfrey quickly entered.

"Oh no boy, you have to lie absolutely still, understand me?" she said with a stern glance.

Harry just lied back on his pillows. "What happened?" he tried to ask.

Madam Pomfrey just said that he had to wait on professor McGonagall to tell him and that he best should try to sleep in the meantime. Harry closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

As soon as Harry opened his eyes again he saw that professor McGonagall was with him.

"Professor, what happened? Is the stone safe?" he asked quickly.

"Calm down Harry" she said "the stone is safe, I assure you. I don't know what exactly happened with the stone as professor Dumbledore won't tell me, so I can't tell you."

How long have I been out professor?" Harry asked "and can you please ask professor Dumbledore to come visit me?"

McGonagall answered: "You've been out for three days Harry and I already asked the headmaster to speak with you, but he hasn't answered yet, I don't know why

At that moment madam Pomfrey came in with a salve for Harry's bruises. But when she tried to touch him, he flinched. McGonagall saw it and added it to her list of things to ask Albus. She had watched the boy over the year and a few things had caught her attention. Such as how Harry always flinched when someone touched him without a warning and how he barely had been able to pass the exams, while in class he seemed to understand it all. She knew Harry lived with his uncle and aunt and had observed what for horrible human beings they were, so maybe this had to do something with them. Yes, she definitely needed to speak with Albus.

A couple of days later Harry was released from the hospital wing. Since it was time for breakfast he went down to the Great Hall. Everyone was already eating so when he walked to the Gryffindor table everyone looked at him. Ron and Hermione smiled at him and wove him to a place next to them. When he sat down, Hermione gave him a big hug. Harry didn't expect the contact so he flinched a little bit. Professor McGonagall noticed it from the head table and made a note to herself to check out Harry's house situation.

"What has happened since I went through the fire?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Well I was able to get Ron back to consciousness quite fast and we got the brooms and flew past Fluffy. As soon as we were back by the door we started to look for professor Dumbledore. It took us quite some time to find him and when we found him it took a few minutes before he understood what was going on." Hermione told "though now I think back on it, he seemed to understand it, but it looked like he rather waited until we had told our stories. Then he called professor McGonagall and professor Flitwick and together they went through the trap door, I'm not so sure what happened after, since Ron and I were sent to the hospital wing. But when we had been there for half an hour or so, you were brought in. Harry, you really didn't look good."

"Yeah mate, what exactly happened there?" Ron chimed in "Dumbledore refused to tell us something and even dared to suggest that we didn't ask you what happened, since it was the best to forget what happened as quickly as possible."

"He really said that?" Harry asked his anger building.

"Calm down, mate." Ron said "we told him that of course we were going to ask you what happened."

"How did he take that?"

"Well obviously wasn't too happy, but he let it be." Hermione said, picking the conversation up. "So we're curious, what happened down there?"

Harry started telling, he told them everything how it was Quirrell all that time. When he came to the part of Voldemort Ron gasped and Hermione gave him another big hug. He then told them about Quirrell trying to touch him and that every time he did that, his flesh started to burn.

"Good for him." Ron added there. He then told them about waking up in the hospital wing and his conversation with McGonagall.

"Well I'm happy, you're back and in good health Harry, but the situation just doesn't make sense." Hermione said.

"What do you mean?" Ron said his mouth full with food.

"Well, first professor Dumbledore didn't go to Harry's aid directly, remember?" When Ron nodded Hermione continued: "And then he won't give Harry an explanation and he doesn't even visit him, which I personally think is rather odd, since he rescued Harry and all. And he told us not to talk about it with Harry."

"Now I think about it, it does seem rather odd." Harry said

"I agree." Ron chimed in "But let's forget about it for now and just have fun before we have to go home again." Hermione quickly agreed with him and Harry just nodded.

That night in bed, Harry thought back to what Hermione had said. It was indeed strange behaviour for the man who had showed a great concern for Harry. And now he thought of it: Wasn't it odd that three eleven year olds could go through the trapdoor and past all those obstacles in place. Because, well let's face it, they were supposed to keep Voldemort out, and then Harry, Ron and Hermione could get past them. He had a lot to think about and that night took a lot of time for Harry to fall asleep.

The next day it was time to go back to the Dursleys. Harry shudderd when he thought of it. He really didn't want to go back there. No one knew what exactly the Dursleys did to him though, so he just didn't say anything about his reluctance to go back there. Hermione noticed Harry shudder and asked him about it.

"Oh, it's nothing really, I just don't want to go back to the Dursleys."

"But why, I mean, they must be proud of you. You survived Voldemort himself, again!" Hermione said, not really understanding anything about the Dursleys.

"I don't think they will be proud of me Hermione," Harry started careful "They will just think I made it up, and if they even believe me, they'll be disappointed I'm still alive"

"What, but mate, no one can so cruel right?" Ron asked.

"Oh believe it, the Dursleys can." And with that, they stepped on the Hogwarts Express, back to what should be their loving and welcoming parents. For Hermione and Ron it was. But Harry had to return to his awful uncle and aunt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two:**

When the Hogwarts Express wasn't far from King Cross Station anymore Harry sighed. Now he needed to go back to the Dursleys, back to "his" cupboard, back to his wizard hating relatives. He had to go back to his live of being a slave. When he looked around he saw Ron and Hermione looking at him.

"Are you okay Harry?" Hermione asked "We have been trying to ask you something for at least five minutes."

Harry noticed that she and Ron were wearing concerned expressions. "I'm okay guys, really." He added after seeing Ron looking as if he didn't believe him. "I was just thinking about how much life has changed and the difference between Hogwarts and the Dursleys."

Well it wasn't a complete lie. Harry thought.

"Oh, okay, but, anyways, I was trying to ask you if you would want to come and stay with me the last two weeks of the holiday?" Ron asked him.

"Sure, mate." Harry said. "Are you sure it is okay with your mom, I mean, I don't want to be a burden."

"Harry, you won't be a burden, my mum specifically asked me to ask you if you wanted to stay with us." Harry nodded and smiled. At that moment the train arrived at the station and the three started to pack up their stuff.

When Harry came out the Hogwarts Express he didn't have time to look around before Mrs. Weasley gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh my dear, I am so happy you three made it out there alive. How dare you do that, the teachers are perfectly capable of protecting that themselves. But I'm so happy you all are still alive." By this time Harry felt that he was in desperate need of some air.

"Mom," Ron interrupted "Mom, he still needs air."

Fortunately Mrs. Weasley him go. Harry just stood there for a few seconds, trying to get some air to his lungs. Mrs. Weasley came walking to him, after lecturing the twins on the pranks they had played that year, and asked him if Ron had indeed asked him to stay at the Burrow for the last two weeks of the holiday. Harry just nodded and Mrs. Weasley told him to come with them through the passage. At that moment he realised he still hadn't seen the Dursleys. He asked Mrs. Weasley about it.

"Well if the Dursleys are a family in which the males are big in their waist and the women are quite skinny, I believe they are waiting just outside the passage." Harry replied that that were indeed the Dursleys and that he better should hurry. With one last hug he said goodbye to Ron and Hermione and went through the passage.

"Well, finally you are here boy, it took you long enough." His uncle Vernon said to him as soon as they noticed him.

"I'm sorry" Harry murmured.

"Yeah you better be sorry, Freak." Snapped uncle Vernon at him. "Get in the car and don't you dare to eat anything from Dudley's sweets."

Harry just nodded and putted his trunk in the back of the car and sat on top of it. He knew he wasn't supposed to sit in the backseat. He always had to sit in the back with his trunk. Not that he complained about it. It was better than sitting in the backseat with Dudley giving him punches all the time. He listened as His aunt and uncle stepped in with their "precious" Dudley, who grinned at him.

Back at Privet Drive his uncle dragged Harry out the car and dumped him in his cupboard. He locked the cupboard and spoke to Harry through a small window.

"You are going to stay in here unless we tell you different, you will do all we say and we will absolutely not accept any of your freakiness. I will put all your stuff away and you won't get access to it all summer. Do you understand that boy?"

Harry said with a small voice: "Yes Uncle Vernon."

"Well said Freak."

The following two weeks Harry was let out his cupboard at six o'clock in the morning, He had to have prepared a complete English breakfast, readied the table and dusted the eating room by eight. If he was lucky he got it all done and het got a sandwich and a glass of water. If he hadn't finished it he wouldn't get anything and he would have to wait for lunch. If he really had bad luck his uncle would also slap him. After that he got different chores to do. Every day was different. He always got a list for the morning and had to have lunch ready by one in the afternoon. If he hadn't he wouldn't get lunch and a kick from Dudley. He then got a list for the afternoon and would have to have dinner ready by seven. If he was lucky he got three sandwiches and three glasses of water a day. If he had bad luck he got none. After dinner he would get ten minutes in the bathroom. If he went over the ten minutes his uncle would punch him. After that he went to his cupboard to sleep until six the next morning. Saturdays were different, he still had to prepare breakfast, but it was to be ready at a later time. Which meant he had more time. After that his uncle decided to check his freakiness. If he had done anything freaky, he got a beating, the more freakiness he showed. The more he got beaten. The Dursleys were very clever in their beatings. He always had bruises at places where it would look like he had just fallen out a tree or something. It never showed that he was abused.

Harry was gasping in his cupboard. His uncle had just decided that he had done something freakish, Harry didn't even know what, and had beaten him quite hard in his ribs. Harry was sure there was at least one bruised and probably more. Harry didn't know what he had done wrong to have to live with the Dursleys. Why had he been placed here, why had no one ever tried to get him out. Harry closed his eyes and the darkness overtook him.

Outside the house a man had been watching Harry. He knew Harry must been thinking why no one ever tried to come and get him. Oh, if Harry only knew how much he wanted to, but Dumbledore would never let him. He had seen the uncle beating Harry. He really wished he could take Harry. He remembered that once he had looked up at Dumbledore. He had thought the man never could make mistakes. Until he had placed Harry with his aunt and uncle and had ignored Lily's and James' will. At that moment he saw the door opening and Harry himself stepped out the door.

A short time before Harry had woken up with his head pounding. His back was hurting and he just wanted to get out of here. He decided he would. He would just go away. He wanted to get his stuff, but then he thought of something. Where was he going to stay and how was he going to get there. After he had thought of it, he decided he would go to the leaky cauldron first. There he would write a letter to Ron, asking if he could stay there for the time being. He would take a room in the leaky cauldron, hoping he was able to, if the Weasleys couldn't take him. He would go to the leaky cauldron with the Knight Bus. He had heard Ron talking about it. He just had to stick his wand out and it would appear in front of him. But that brought another problem. He had to get his stuff. Silently he slipped out his cupboard. The Dursleys were already asleep and fortunately they were heavy sleepers. After a quick thought he remembered his uncle putting his trunk and Hedwig in another cupboard, next to the door. That cupboard was mostly locked, but Harry knew how to pick a lock. He got his stuff out and listened if it had awoken the Dursleys. Thank merlin, they were still asleep. Harry got his stuff and stepped out the door.

* * *

A/N: Well first I am amazed at how much people have already read this story and it has just been online for a day. Really that's great! And it's my first story, it's even the first time I've written something in English!

I wanted to give an answer for the review I got, so here it comes: Well, I also really like Ron, so don't worry about that, I think Harry and Ron are like brothers and Ron can be dumb sometimes, but he won't be all the time and I think he can actually be very clever. As for Neville, yes they will become better friends, but I don't know yet how quick that will go I have an idea at how the relationships are in the end, but I'm not going to say that just yet. I'm not sure about Luna, but Ginny will join them. But you will have to wait for it to see how. Snape will come around in the end, but that won't be the next two years or something and I don't know if he will ever become a big person. I hope you can rad between the lines for the last answer. I know it is a lot, just wait or I don't know yet. But a lot of the answers on the questions you asked are going to play a key role and I don't want to give the whole story away.

I also wanted to say that the title will be explained in the next chapter or the chapter after that.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine

 **Chapter three:**

Harry looked around, he started walking towards the end of the street. It wasn't easy though, seen that his trunk was heavy and his ribs were bruised. Halfway through the street, Harry paused for a moment. He had never thought it would be so difficult for him to move with bruised ribs. Then he heard a sound, he startled. Quickly he turned around pointing his wand at the shadows behind him. "Who is there? Show yourself." He said with a lot more confidence then he actually felt. A man stepped out the shadows. The man was wearing patched clothes and had light brown hair with a bit of grey in it. "Hello Harry, I'm Remus Lupin." The man said. "Why are you here?" Lupin answered: "I was checking up on you, you see, I was friends with your parents and I wanted to make sure you were okay." "Why only now, if you really were friends with my parents, why are you only here now, why didn't you come for me earlier and why should I believe you?" Harry said bitter. "I know it seems unlikely Harry, but until you went to Hogwarts, you're place of living was unknown. No one knew where you were and with whom you were living. As for why you should believe me, do you have any memories of the time with your parents?" "Memories? I was only one year old, why should I have memories?"

Harry was getting more and more irritated, he just wanted to get out of here and Remus Lupin was stopping him. "I get it Harry, I'll just give you the name you used to know me under. I was uncle Moony" Harry's eyes widened. He remembered something. He remembered the name, it was familiar, he couldn't yet give it a face, but he remembered it! He saw the man grinning at him and in that moment he remembered that smile. Harry lowered his wand and said: "Is that really you, I, I remember you." "That's great Harry, will you come with me to my house?" "I don't know." Harry answered honestly. "Listen Harry, you don't have to stay if you don't want to and you won't be a burden, I promise." Harry looked him in the eye and gave in, he would go with "his" uncle Moony.

At Remus' home, Harry was looking his eyes out. "It isn't much Harry, I'm afraid." Remus told him. "Are you mad? This is amazing." Harry said. His eyes going over the warm looking brown couch. The nice wooden table and the chairs. The small kitchen. It was nice, it felt like a home. "Well I'm glad you like it Harry. But tell me, why did you run away from your house?" Remus asked, knowing the answer a bit but hoping that Harry would open up. "It isn't mine house." Harry said bitter "It wasn't mine home. That's one thing they made very clear from the day I was brought there. I was just a servant to them, something they could beat up if something went wrong. Something they could always blame. Something they could use as a personal punch sack. I wasn't even a person to them. I was a thing." Tears welled up in Remus' eyes. He had expected it to be bad, but that bad? No he hadn't thought of that. But Harry was still going on: "They didn't even give me a room, I slept in the broom cupboard under the stairs. I couldn't even lie there. I could only sit. I never owned anything. I wore Dudley's worn clothes. And they didn't even patch them. They were full of holes, always dirty and if I wanted them clean. I had to do it myself, but after all my usual chores. This meant I never had time for it. They never told me my name. The first time I learned I had a name was when I went to school. I always thougth I was just called Freak or Boy, that's how they always call me. I didn't even know how my parents looked like or what their names where. I didn't know anything of the wizard world. Hell, they told me my parents had died in a car crash because they were drunk!"

That was too much for Remus. He had felt his anger towards the Dursleys building, but now he couldn't take it anymore. "How dare they? Those bastards!" He yelled angrily. Harry was shuddering. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." He said with a soft voice. "Oh Harry," Remus said. "You did nothing wrong, I'm angry at the Dursleys for doing that to you, I'm angry at Dumbledore for putting you there. Hell, I'm angry at myself for not looking better for you and getting you out there earlier." Harry nodded. "But uncle Moony," Remus smiled at that name. "It's okay now, I mean, you came for me, you took me with you. That's more than anyone has ever done for me." Remus nodded. And then Harry surprised himself and Remus by giving him a hug. "Thank you" He murmured.

After a minute Remus broke lose. "Listen Harry, I know you won't like it, but some has to take care of your injuries." He saw the panic in Harry's eyes and said calmly: "It doesn't have to be a complete stranger, you know Madame Pomfrey, right?" Harry nodded. "Do you trust her enough to take care of your injuries, I will stay with you the whole time." Harry just nodded. The panic not completely gone, but it wasn't as intense anymore.

At that moment the fireplace lightened up green. "Quick Harry, go to my room, it's the first door on the left. I don't know who it is and it's better to keep the people who know you're here at a minimum." Harry quickly left the chamber and went to Remus' bedroom. He fell on the bed and asleep.

In the living room professor McGonagall stepped out the fireplace. "Good evening Remus, I hope you are doing well?'" "I'm not completely okay, but I'll manage." McGonagall looked concerned at him, but decided to ignore it and to do what she came here for. "Well, I came here for the issue of Mr. Potter. The last year I have noticed that he reacts badly when someone touches him without a warning. I decided to investigate it and I came to know that Mr. Potter's house situation is far from good." "I know." Remus said "What do you want to do about it?" "Well I was hoping you could help me with that. We have to get him out of that house without Albus knowing. He can stay away from there for 24 hours before Albus knows. Then we have to change his guardian and he is safe." McGonagall laid her plan out. "Well if you have a moment, I think I know something that may help." With that Remus stood up and walked towards his bedroom. When he came in, he saw Harry lying there asleep. He smiled to himself, then he shaked Harry softly to wake him up. "Harry, Harry, someone wants to talk to you." Harry slowly opened his eyes, he first looked around and then sat up. "Who wants to talk to me?" he asked. "Professor McGonagall is here and she asked me to help her getting you out of there. I told her to wait a moment because I knew something that could help us." Harry chuckled at that. He stood up and walked towards the living room with Remus.

Minerva McGonagall sat in the living room of Remus Lupin's house. She really hoped he would help her with Harry. She was curious as to what he was doing at the moment. At that moment he walked in the room with behind him: "Harry!" she said as she quickly stood up. "Oh boy, I'm so happy you're here, that you are safe." Her eyes went to Remus "How did you get him out?" she asked. "I was running away professor." Harry said. "When uncle Moony found me." When she looked at Remus, she saw the happiness in his eyes when Harry called him uncle Moony. At that moment she decided that she would make sure Harry would be living here.

"Harry, how long have you been away from your aunt and uncle's?" she asked him. Harry looked at the clock. "Just two hours, professor. Why did you ask that?" She smiled at him and answered: "Well you can stay away from there for 24 hours before Albus notices. We don't want him to notice since he would do everything he could, and I assure you that is a lot, to make sure you stayed there. I was with him the day he placed you there. I have argued endless with him about it, but he wouldn't listen. He said that that was the place where you were the safest. Now I really wish I tried harder." Harry nodded: "You wanted to get me out and even made a plan for it. That makes it even. You're not to blame. Dumbledore is to blame for this." Harry said. "Thank you, Harry. And would you please stop calling me professor. Just call me Minerva or Aunt if you wish for now." She noticed that Harry was looking curious. "That's how you used to call me before that night." "Then I will do that now again, aunt." Harry said with a smile on his face. "But how are we going to make sure Dumbledore doesn't know about this?" "Well, I will go and place a spell on the house that will fool Dumbledore. Then we will talk to a trustworthy person inside the ministry. She is very powerful and will be able to change your guardian without Dumbledore knowing. After that we will just see how it plays out. But the most important thing is making sure you don't have to return to them." Aunt Minerva told him. Harry nodded and then turned around to Remus with a soft voice he asked: "Will you be my guardian?"

Remus was shocked, Harry wanted him to be his guardian? "Harry, there is something you don't know about me. I will understand if you don't want anything to do with me after this. But, I am a werewolf." Harry decided that actions spoke louder than words and just hugged Remus. Remus was speechless. Harry didn't care about him being a werewolf. He then looked at Minerva: "Will I be able to, with the anti-werewolves laws?" "It is possible, if you have a declaration that you are a good person and that you don't use your wolf. I can stand in for you." "Thank you." He said holding Harry close to him. Then he remembered something. "Can you please fetch Poppy for Harry, he needs to be checked over." Minerva just nodded and went to use the Floo.

Ten minutes later she came back with Madam Pomfrey. She told Harry to lie on the bank while she checked him out. She performed a spell on him that would make a list of all his current injuries and the ones that hadn't healed well, so that he still suffered from it. A blue light came from Harry and went into Madam Pomfrey's wand. She ticked on a piece of parchment with it and a list appeared. "Oh my." She said. Remus took the list from her hands and went silent his eyes full of anger.

 _Current injuries:_

 _1 broken rib_

 _3 bruised ribs._

 _1 bruised hand_

 _1 bruised knee_

 _25 bruises_

 _1 black eye_

 _Injuries not properly healed:_

 _2 broken legs_

 _4 broken ribs_

 _2 broken arms_

"Harry I'm going to give you a potion, which will make you sleep. You will wake up again in the morning, but this way I can heal everything without you feeling it too much. Is that okay with you?" Harry nodded and took the potion. He fell asleep immediately and Madam Pomfrey set to work while Remus watched and never went from Harry's side. Just as he had promised. Minerva went to place the spell on the Dursleys' house and to talk to the person inside the ministry.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will be a visit to Diagon Alley. I also have a question: Who should be the person inside the ministry. She won't become a main character but will be important through the whole story nd she has to have power inside the ministry. This person can possibly become Sirius' love interest. I'm not sure about it, so if anyone has an idea. Please let me know. I'll be on a holiday the whole week so I won't be able to update so quick. I hope this chapter was any good, since it didin't turn out exactly ow I had planned first. But hey, that's possible.

What I further wanted to say has to do with the change in genre I made. First I had noted Romance and I changed it into adventure. That's because at this point in the story romance doesn't play a big role, but it will later. Also I'm going to use a lot of canon pairings because there are at least two I have a thing for, so if you don't like the canon pairings. Be warned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four:** **  
**

Minerva McGonagall came out the Floo at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry of Magic. She walked straight to the office of Amelia Bones, head of the department. She had teached Amelia at Hogwarts and remained friends with her afterwards. Amelia was known to be discreet. Minerva thought that she was the exact person whom she needed for this task. Minerva knocked at the door. "Good evening, who is there and how can I help you?" a voice sounded from the inside. "It's me, Minerva, Amelia, I think I need your help for some delicate situation." Madam Bones opened the door for her old friend. "Well Minerva, come inside and we can speak of this situation."

Minerva sat at a stool and started her story: "Well, this situation is about a child at Hogwarts. The boy has guardians who treated him horribly. He was abused and neglected. Last night he ran away. He was picked up by an old friend of his parents and is currently at said friend's house. The friend and I decided, together with the boy, to try and transfer guardianship to the friend." Madam Bones listened to her: "Well, I see, that is indeed something and I will do everything I can to help but, tell me. Why all the secrecy and why has it to go through me?" Minerva took a deep breath and answered: "Because the boy we are talking we are talking about is Harry Potter." Madam Bones gasped. "And Albus Dumbledore has placed him with his magic hating relatives. For some reason he placed Harry there. He ignored Harry's protests when he told him to return there in the summer. He takes an unhealthy interest in Harry, Amelia. Further is the friend I was talking about Remus Lupin, he is a werewolf and we would like to keep the transfer in guardianship silent for as long as possible to make sure no one can prevent it from happening." Amelia nodded and said she would help. The two women immediately set to work.

The next morning Harry awoke in a strange bed. At first he panicked but then he remembered the events of the night before. He smiled and decided he should get up. He found his trunk in a corner and quickly put on a shirt and a set of pants. He then ran to the kitchen. "Hello Harry, did you sleep well?'' Remus said. Harry nodded and sat down at the table. Remus put a plate with toast in front of him. Harry delved in. Remus sat down in front of him. "Harry, we have to go to the ministry today. Minerva has arranged a meeting for us with Amelia Bones, she is the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She will do the guardian transfer. Minerva has chosen her because she is trustworthy and she was a friend of your parents. She is going to ask for your memories." Harry was a bit confused: "How can she get my memories? And why are we going to the ministry in plain sight?" As an answer on your first question: a pensive is used to view memories from others, Madam Bones will teach you how to extract memories. As for your last question, I don't know. She and Minerva have thought out a plan. We just have to trust them. But they did say I had to put some glamours on you. Charms that change your appearance." He explained as he saw Harry's face. Remus and Harry quickly finished their breakfast and flooed to the ministry.

Harry wobbled a bit as it was the first time he had ever travelled by Floo. "This way." Remus said. Harry followed him inside the elevator. Harry was thinking about how his life had changed in just a couple of hours. He really hoped that this plan would work. "Harry, Harry." He heard. "We're there, are you coming?" Harry and Remus stepped out the elevator. For the elevator a strict looking woman stood waiting for them. "Hello Harry, I'm Madam Bones, we're going to my office now. There we can talk more freely." And with that she turned around and started walking. Harry quickly followed her with Remus a little more behind.

After a short moment they passed the offices of the Aurors. Harry looked fascinated at them. These people were trained to fight the bad guys! When they passed one of the offices, Harry became more fascinated. In the office sat a young woman. But that was not the most fascinating. No, her hair was changing colours. It was just blonde and now it was pink. That was pretty cool. Madam Bones walked further. "So, Remus," she started, but Harry interrupted her. "Eh Madam, I think he is a bit distracted." And it was true. The young woman and Remus were staring at each other. It looked like they were holding a staring contest. It didn't look like they would stop soon. Madam Bones turned around. "Oh, I see." She winked at Harry. "Well Harry, for your case we need at least one Auror." Harry looked a bit shocked. "Don't worry, we would only chose trustworthy ones. We were going to ask a more experienced one, but would you mind if it was auror Tonks?" Harry chuckled, "Well uncle Moony certainly wouldn't mind and if you say we need an auror and she is trustworthy, why not?" "Auror Tonks" Madam Bones said with a voice of authority "would you please follow us to my office." This seemed to shock Remus and auror Tonks out their staring contest. She quickly stood up to join them but she tripped over her desk and fell. Remus reacted quickly and caught her. "Well Uhm hi and uhm thank you." She said blushing furiously. "Nothing to thank for Miss Tonks." Remus said as he helped her to her feet. "Please leave the miss, Mr.?" Tonks asked "Lupin." Madam Bones interrupted their conversation "Well you can further meet in my office." And with that she and Harry walked to her office.

In madam Bones' office, she quickly conjured a couple of stools and mentioned for them to sit. "Well, Harry, this is Auror Nymphadora Tonks." At Tonks' glare she quickly added: "But she hates her first name so she always goes by just her surname. Auror Tonks, this is Harry Potter and Remus Lupin. We are here to transfer Mr. Potter's guardianship to Mr. Lupin. It is a delicate situation because no one may hear of it until it's done and even then rather not." Harry decided to ask the question he wanted to ask for a while now: "Madam Bones, why do we need an auror with us?" He saw that Tonks was staring at him and said: "Yes, I am the real Harry Potter." Tonks quickly looked away and Remus chuckled. "Well Harry, please call me Amelia when we are in private and to answer your question: it would be suspicious for me to handle this matter myself in the open, so auror Tonks helps us with the investigation and is a cover as well." Harry nodded. "Uncle Moony said that you were going to ask for my memories, how do I give them to you and which ones do you want?" At this moment Tonks decided to interrupt: "Madam Bones, why is this a delicate matter and why can no one know of it?" "Good question, Albus Dumbledore has sent Harry to live with his relatives when he didn't have a right to do so, he also sold Lily and James' Will. He sent Harry back when he knew Harry was abused there," Tonks gasped "He takes an interest in Harry which we believe is unhealthy and has ignored several wishes for Harry to be placed somewhere else. He further has wiped the memory of Minerva McGonagall so she wouldn't remember where Harry lived. We believe he may do everything in his power to stop the transfer if he knew of it." Tonks looked gobsmacked, she didn't know what she had expected but this not. Albus Dumbledore was the leader of the Light, she hadn't expected him to be like this. "I know" Remus said "I reacted the same. He was my hero, he had given me a place at his school when I thought no one would. I thought he couldn't do wrong. Until two weeks ago, when I learned what he had done to Harry." Madam Bones said: "I couldn't believe it either, but it is true, but I will let you see Harry's memories first and then we can talk further. Harry, I need memories from the worst what has happened to you, but I also want an expression of your daily life. You give the memories to me by thinking hard of them and then tap your wand against your head and will the memories inside your wand." Harry thought of it and then came up with four memories. One of the Saturday beatings, one of the list of chores he had to do, one of a night in the cupboard after a beating and his worst memory, when his uncle had thrown him of the stairs when he was four, because he had broken a vase. He gave the memories to Madam Bones and watched as she poured them in a bowl and as she, Tonks and Remus watched them.

When Madam Bones was done watching the memories, she was furious. How could these people do that to a child. She saw Harry sitting in the corner. She felt immensely sorry for him, but knew the best she could do was take him away from those people.

Tonks has similar feelings, she immediately wanted to go and hex Albus Dumbledore into oblivion. He was the one who was responsible for this. But she knew she couldn't, it would ruin everything.

Remus Lupin felt sad. He had known it was bad. He had even added his own memory of the night before, so that Madam Bones and auror Tonks could see that to. He walked over to Harry, who was sitting in a corner. He looked scared. He gave Harry a big hug.

Madam Bones walked over to the Floo and called Minerva McGonagall. She asked for her testimony that Remus Lupin would never hurt Harry and that he was a good men. Minerva gave it to her and left immediately. She had to meet Dumbledore for a cup of tea and it wouldn't do to be late.

Tonks was looking at Remus with curiosity. He was a werewolf, she had never thought of that, but she could she he was a good men. She could see it as he was hugging Harry, who was crying a bit. If someone else was needed to testify he was a good man, she would do it. She decided.

"We are going to the Dursleys" Madam Bones said. "I'm going to ask them to sign this paperwork and with that the transfer would be complete. After that you can wipe their memories Auror Tonks. All they need to know is that Harry is gone. They can't remember our visit." And so the four people left to visit the Dursleys.

The visit with the Dursleys went quick. Tonks had wanted to hex them, but madam Bones had stopped her. With reluctance she had just wiped their memories and they had left. Back at Madam Bones' office the last of the paperwork was filled in and now they had to give Harry a week the time to get to know Remus. It was standard procedure and after that week they could make the transfer legal and it only could be changed again with Harry's and Remus' permission. When they left Tonks gave Harry a small paper. "This is my address, if you ever need anything or just someone to talk to, you can come to me." Harry took the paper and surprised her with a hug. "Thank you and maybe I can bring uncle Moony." He said with a wink. After that he walked out the office and straight back to the Floo. Tonks was staring at his back with an open mouth. It was true she had watched Remus, but she was just admiring how he had won Harry's trust, right?"

* * *

A/N: I'm back home, so here is the next chapter. I wanted to go to Gringots here, but I liked this end better. My little sister has decided to bring ideas to me with her devilish mind. She has worked out a big part of the "distracted scene" as we have come to call it. Hope you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

After they had been at the ministry Remus asked Harry if it was okay to go to Gringots now. "Why do we have to go there uncle Moony?" Harry asked. "Well first they have a copy of your parents Will," Remus explained "and second, you should be taken to your Family Vault before your twelfth birthday, which is in two weeks." Harry nodded, then he frowned: "You mean the vault I use now isn't my only vault?" "No, you also have a Family Vault, the vault you use now is your trust vault. In the family vault everything from your family is kept. All the photobooks and jewellery and also books." "Well, let's go then!" Harry exclaimed. He was happy; maybe today he was going to see some of his parents' possessions. He had never had them.

At Gringots Harry looked his eyes out again. The first time he was here the place had been amazing and now it was still. "Hello, could we speak to the Potter family manager?" Remus asked the goblin at the desk in front of him. "Hello Mr. Lupin, Mr. Potter if you have a moment." The goblin turned around and asked a passing goblin: "Could you please get Griphook for me?" And then to Harry and Remus: "If you would follow me please" The goblin led them to a room with a desk and two chairs in front of it. Harry and Remus took a sit in the two chairs. "Griphook will come to you soon." the goblin said and he left them alone.

"Hello Mr. Lupin and Mr. Potter, what can I help you with." Griphook said as he walked in. "Hello Griphook, it's good to see you again. How are you?" Harry said. "I'm well Mr. Potter, thank you for asking." "Hello Griphook, we are here for a couple of things. Recently Mr. Potter's guardianship was transferred to me. Harry here hasn't seen his family vault yet and I would like to take him there. It also has come to my attention that you have a copy of the Will of his parents. The wizard one was sealed, but we would like to take a look at it. I also wanted to ask you if you could do a check for his powers on Harry and if you have perhaps a family tree for him?" Remus said. "Well that is quite a list, but we will see what we can accomplish. I trust you want to keep this meeting a secret?" Griphook asked. "That is indeed true." Remus said. "Well first we will check the family tree, that way we can also confirm Mr. Potter here is indeed who he says he is, after that we will see to the Will. Then we will do a power check and afterwards you can visit the family vault. Also if the guardianship has been transferred. The payment for it also has to be transferred." This had Remus looking up. "Payment? What do you mean with that?" "Well because a child generally costs money, the late Mr. and Mrs. Potter have set up an account to pay for that." Griphook explained. "But let's proceed shall we?"

A short while later a goblin brought three papers in. "Thank you" Griphook said "You can leave now." The goblin left the room and Griphook took the first paper. "Mr. Potter, would you please touch this paper with your wand. This paper is enchanted if you tap it, your family tree will appear." Harry did as he was told. A very large family tree appeared. His heart jumped when he saw his parents' names. His mom's family tree wasn't very interesting, until. "Uncle Moony did you see that there were wizards in my mom's family?" Harry asked "uncle Moony?" Remus didn't react, he was staring somewhere at the top of the paper. Harry followed his look. "Does it really say?" he asked. "Yes Harry, it does really say Godric Gryffindor." Harry fell silent. At that moment something else caught his eye. "Ehm uncle Moony, do you see that to?" Remus looked at the point Harry was staring at, his mouth fell open. "Well Harry, it appears you are the heir of more than one founder." There at the top of the paper stood: Salazar Slytherin.

After they came over the shock of Harry being the heir of two founders they moved on to the Will. Harry really did want to see it. "Here it is." Griphook said, giving them a piece of parchment. Harry and Remus started to read.

 _The Will of James Potter and Lily Potter Evans._

 _Herby we declare that we are sound of mind and soul and that no one has forced us with any sort of magic to write this down._

 _First to the order of the Phoenix, we declare 10,000 galleons, in the hope that they will use it for the safety of the wizard world._

 _To Sirius Orion Black we declare 1,000 galleons. We know you don't need it, but use it for the good._

 _To Remus John Lupin we declare 1,000 galleons and we grant him access to all the books in our vault. We further give him the ingredients for wolfsbane, found in our vault. It should last ten years. They are charmed to never expel._

 _To Peter Pettigrew we declare 1,500 galleons as a thank you for being our Secret Keeper. We know the danger it brought you so accept this as a thank you._

 _To Alice Longbottom we declare 1,000 galleons. Thank you for being such a great friend for us._

 _To Ted and Andromeda Tonks we declare the book the life of a methamorpmagus and all our research on the abilities of methamorphmagie, in the hope it will help them with the care for their daughter._

 _All other things will be going to our son Harry James Potter. In our vault are two letters for him. Read them son._

 _Also the guardianship of our son will go to, in this order:_

 _Sirius Orion Black, his godfather_

 _Alice Longbottom, his godmother_

 _Remus John Lupin_

 _Ted and Andromeda Tonks_

 _Arthur and Molly Weasley_

 _The person that gets the guardianship will get 100 galleons a month to care for Harry. Under no circumstances Harry may be placed with someone else._

Remus' and Harry's eyes went big as they read through it. "Are that Tonks' parents?" Harry said grinning as he read about Ted and Andromeda. "Harry, you are not funny." Remus reacted with his eyes rolling. But then he fell silent. "No! That can't be true" he almost screamed. "What is it uncle Moony?" Harry asked concerned "Harry, did you read about Peter Pettigrew being the Secret Keeper?" Harry nodded "Your house was protected with the Fidelius Charm, which is a charm that hides something, in this case your house. The information goes to one person, the Secret Keeper. That person is the only one who can reveal the information. He can tell others and they will know the information but won't be able to talk about it with people. Peter was your parents' Secret Keeper, but everyone thought Sirius Black was. So when Voldemort came to your house, everyone thought that he had betrayed you. It was chaos in that time, so he didn't get a trial. Now appears that that has been a great mistake." Harry was confused "Where is Sirius now then?" he asked. "He is in Azkaban, the wizard prison. I would try to get him out, but I'm afraid it won't work, with Dumbledore as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. He will do everything in his power to keep Sirius from looking for you. I think that was another reason for him to seal the Will. This way he could place you with your aunt and uncle. After he rescued you from there, he could be your hero and you would listen to him." Harry went silent. An innocent man was sent to prison so that he could be a playball. He was done with Dumbledore trying to control him. He would take his fate in his own hands.

"Shall we proceed with the power check?" Griphook asked after a while. Remus nodded. "Okay Mr. Potter, all you have to do is drop a bit of your blood on this parchment. Harry did as he was told and a small list appeared.

 _The abilities of Harry James Potter:_

 _Wandless magic_

 _Parselmouth_

 _Able to see magic_

 _Metamorphmagus grade three_

"Merlin Harry, your list is longer than most people's _."_ "What do you mean uncle Moony?" Griphook interrupted: "What he means Mr. Potter that most wizards have one or none abilities, you have four and if I see it correct, you have a great potential for a fifth. But more than that. The ability to see magic hasn't occurred since Merlin. You can change the world with your power Mr. Potter." Harry went silent again. It occurred to him that that had happened a lot this day. It was a day full of surprises.

"Can we go to my family vault now?" Harry asked. "Of course Mr. Potter, follow me" Griphook led them to the carts. They went deeper than they had gone for Harry's trust vault. They stopped for vault number twelve. "This is the Potter family vault." Griphook said. Harry and Remus went inside. Inside lay and enormous pile of gold. One wall was giant books shelve. On the wall lay a lot of jewellery. On a small table at the side lay two letters. Harry's name stood on them. He putted them in his pockets. He would read them later. "Do you need something here or shall we go?" Remus asked him. "I'm done here, I just wanted to look at some of my parents' stuff and I have done that now, so let's go."

Not long after they stood outside Gringots. Harry was thinking about all that had happened today. They apparated to Remus' house. Inside Harry said: "I'm going to write a letter to Tonks." Remus looked up: "why would you do that?" Because my power check said I was a metamorphmagus grade three. I want to know what it means and she is a Metamorphmagus, so I thought I would ask her. Unless you want to do it of course?" Harry left to his room grinning. The look on uncle Moony's face when he had said that was almost to funny. "You are not funny, Harry Potter." Remus yelled after him. Harry only grinned. Yep, he definitely would have fun with those two.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter! This was supposed to be together with the last chapter but Hey, it can. I also got a lot of reviews about my grammar faults. I'm sorry for that. My laptop was crashing and my grammarcheck didn't work and with me being not a native english speaker I couldn't find my own faults. But, halfway through this chapter I managed to find what was wrong, so I hope it is better now. I migth post the last four chapters again, but now with the grammarcheck done.

I also changed Tonks' age a bit in this story. In the 'real' she would be 18/19 but I decided to make her 21/22 I like this better, cause then she would already have finished auror training and a full auror.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

 _Hello Tonks,_

 _You said I could visit you, I hope my owl can to. We, (I and uncle Moony) went to Gringots after the Ministry. We saw my family tree. I came to know I am the heir of Gryffindor and Slytherin. I really thought I had gone mad when I saw their names. But apparently I'm not mad. Good to know. After that we saw my parents Will. Did you know our parents knew each other? My parents left something for your parents, but because the Will was closed they didn't get it. It will be delivered to them later. But in their Will also stood that Peter Pettigrew their Secret Keeper was. Uncle Moony explained everything to me. Could you tell this to Amelia, I think she would like to know an innocent man was sent to Azkaban. But the reason I decided to write you (apart from teasing uncle Moony) is that after that we did a power check. It said, among other things, that I am a metamorphmagus grade three. Since you are a metamorphmagus I hoped you could explain this to me. Could you send me a letter back? Oh, wait, I have a better idea. Why don't you visit us here. I'm sure uncle Moony won't mind. You should have seen his face when I said I was going to write you. It was just as funny as your face when I mentioned I could bring him with me._

 _Write me back,_

 _Harry Potter_

Harry gave his letter to Hedwig. "Will you bring this to Tonks for me?" Hedwig took the letter and flew away through the night sky. Harry went to eat dinner.

Tonks was impressed when she read Harry's letter. Among other things? Tzjeez what a powers must this kid have. She chuckled when she read the last part. She would come to visit. She wrote a letter back and gave it to Hedwig, who was happy to be able to fly freely.

 _Wotcher Harry,_

 _I already sent a letter to Amelia with your information. I hope we can do something about it. He was my second cousin, you know? As for being the heir of two founders, I'm impressed. I'll explain about the metamorphmagus if I can come to visit. Say, the day after tomorrow? You'll first have to ask uncle Moony of course. Why do you call him that actually? Send me a letter if it is okay._

 _See you,_

 _Tonks._

The next morning Harry asked if Tonks could visit at breakfast. "What do you mean? Today?" Remus asked quickly. Harry chuckled. "No, tomorrow. She will help me with the metamorphmagus thing." "Oh." Remus said, he sounded relieved. "That's okay, I think." "Thank you, I'll write her after breakfast. Oh, uncle Moony?" "Yes Harry." "Mrs. Weasley has invited me to stay there for the last two weeks of the summer break, should I do that?" "If you want to, it would be the best to keep up appearances. You can tell your best friends about staying here, but no one else. And tell them in person don't owl them about it." Remus said. "That's good, I should write Ron and Hermione to. Oh, I also asked Tonks to tell Amelia of Sirius Black." Harry quickly finished his breakfast and went to his room to write the letters.

 _Hi Hermione,_

 _Everything is okay here so far. Are you going to Ron's to the last two weeks? It would be cool to see each other again. I don't have much to say through owl post right now, but I hope I'll see you._

 _Take care,_

 _Harry_

Harry's letter to Ron also was short. He couldn't really tell them about Remus and he didn't want to lie so he didn't have a lot to tell.

 _Hi Ron,_

 _How are you? I'm doing ok. Does the offer for those last two weeks still stand? I'm looking forward to it. Is Hermione coming to? I hope so. I'll come on my own to yours. Please don't come to pick me up. It wouldn't do any good. I'll see you_

 _Bye,_

 _Harry._

After that Harry wrote to Tonks. He told her it was okay to come. He also told her about the Marauders and Remus' name. Remus had told him about it the evening before, when he had asked about it. The letter to Tonks was a lot longer than the ones to Ron and Hermione, but to Tonks he could at least talk about Remus. He also had a lot of teasing material for Tonks. He had found it funny how Tonks and Remus had reacted to each other in the ministry and later. He decided he would also write to Aunt Minerva. She deserved to know what had happened. After all those letters he and Remus just had some fun.

The next day Harry was early. When he walked to the kitchen, he realised he wasn't the only one. Remus stood in the kitchen making breakfast. He looked a bit nervous Harry noticed. "Good morning uncle Moony, nervous?" Harry chuckled. Remus almost jumped at Harry's voice. "Good morning Harry, why should I be nervous?" he asked. "Well, because the girl you obviously have a crush on is coming to visit?" Harry found it difficult to not outright laugh at the moment. "I don't have a crush on Tonks, Harry and even if I would, which I have not, she is too young for me." If Harry had it difficult before, he didn't know what this was called. They quickly ate breakfast. "How late did she say she would come?" Remus asked after a while. "Wotcher Harry, Remus." Sounded from the living room at that moment. Remus almost jumped as he heard her voice. Harry calmly stood up and walked to the door. "You didn't have a crush you said?" he called over his shoulder. Remus just stood there, blushing.

"Hello Tonks, are you okay?" Harry asked after he saw Tonks laying on the ground. "Yeah, I'm okay. I always trip, I'm dead clumsy. What did you say about a crush earlier?" Remus who was just walking to the living room stopped dead when he heard that. "Oh, nothing, it's just that uncle Moony keeps saying he doesn't have a crush on you, but his actions say otherwise." Harry said nonchalant. Now Tonks was just as red as her hair. Which was a Weasley red today.

"Good morning Nymphadora." Remus, who had just walked in, said. "Don't call me that and you good morning to." Tonks replied.

"Now Harry, you have to know there are five grades of metamorphmagi. Grade one can only change the length of his hair. Grade two can change Hair length and colour. Grade three, which is you, can change hair length, colour and eye colour. Grade four can do all that and control their length and grade five can change everything. I'm grade five. Do you have any questions?" Harry shook his head. "Good, you change your appearance by thinking hard of how you would like to look like You visualize that in your head and you will your magic to change. It is a bit difficult, especially if this is the first time you change, try it." Harry closed his eyes and thought of himself with Remus' hair. "That was quick." He heard Tonks say. He opened his eyes and looked in the mirror that lay in front of him. He did it, he had now Remus' hair. "Do you always change everything or only your hair?" he asked Tonks. Tonks sighed and stood up. She closed her eyes and a second later a total different person stood in front of them. It was Tonks, you could see that. She hadn't changed her body much, but the colour of her eyes was different. Before they had been a very light blue. Now they were a soft brown shade. Her hair was just over her shoulders and was mouse brown. "I like myself better with a lot more colour so I normally don't use my original appearance." Tonks closed her eyes and went back to how she looked before. She and Harry changed back and forth the whole morning and at the end of the morning Harry was just as quick as Tonks. Tonks was impressed

"Normally for someone not familiar with the ability it takes a lot longer, but you pick it up quickly." She said. "Well, they said I had the ability of wandless magic, so maybe that has something to do with it." Harry replied. "Wandless magic? How many abilities did you have?" "I had four with potential for a fifth. I am a Parselmouth, I can see magic and the other two you know." "Wow, that's amazing, can you try to see my magic?" Harry nodded and tried. He felt his own magic calling in him. He took the magic and let it flow for his eyes. When he opened them again he could see the magic everywhere in the house. Most magic was silver but Tonks magic was changing colours very quickly. He looked at his own magic. It was changing but not that quick. "Your magic is changing colours very fast, I think that comes with a metamorphmagus, because mine is changing to, but not that quick." "That's amazing." Tonks said. "I have to go now, because I have to be at work, but I'll owl and maybe we can do some experiments with this. See you Harry, Remus." And with that she disappearated. "That was cool." Harry said and he took the magic from his eyes. Now he could see normal again. Harry and Remus ate lunch and spent the afternoon talking and playing wizard chess.

The next weeks flew over. After the first week Harry and Remus had been at the ministry again and it was now official: Remus was Harry's guardian. Tonks also had been over a couple times. She and Remus kept stealing glances at the other when they thought said person wasn't looking. Harry found it all very amusing. Aunt Minerva also visited a couple of times. Harry learned that she was a very kind woman behind the stern mask. Soon the time came for Harry to go to the Weasleys. They agreed that Remus would come seeing Harry of, but he would go under a couple of glamours and the goodbye would be brief. They would write letters later. Harry got his trunk and went to the Floo. He stepped in the flames and called: "The Burrow." Remus watched as Harry disappeared. Harry had just gone, but the flat already felt empty.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley." Harry said as he stepped out the fireplace in the Burrow. "Good morning Harry, dear. How did you get here?" Mrs. Weasley greeted him. "I used the Floo in Diagon Alley." Harry replied. Before either of them could say more Harry was tackled in a hug. "Harry, I'm so glad you're here. Your letters were so short, why didn't you write more?" Hermione shot of question after question about how he had been and how his relatives had treated him. "Give the guy a break Hermione." Ron said amused from behind Hermione. "Oh yeah, I'm sorry." Hermione retreated, giving Ron the chance to say hi to Harry. "Hey mate, good to see you again. I'll show you to my room." Harry Ron and Hermione got Harry's stuff and walked all the stairs to Ron's room.

"To answer your questions Hermione, I have to tell you guys something I couldn't tell before because no one may know of it." Harry said when they were finally in Ron's room. "What's wrong, mate?" Ron asked. "Nothing is wrong Ron, it is actually very good." Before Ron or Hermione could ask anything further Harry stood up and closed the door. "Listen" Harry said. Harry told them about running away from the Dursleys and being picked up by Remus. "But Harry, how did you know he was who he said he was?" "I remembered him. At first I didn't, but later I did and Aunt Minerva confirmed it for me later." "Aunt Minerva? As is professor McGonagall?" Hermione asked. "The one and the same Hermione." Harry answered grinning. He then proceeded to tell them all that had happened later. "And" Harry said at the end of his story "uncle Moony has a crush on Tonks, but he won't admit it. It is pretty funny to watch them stealing glances at the other, when they think no one, including the other, is looking." "That's funny." Hermione agreed "But did professor Dumbledore seriously do all that. I admit I found him acting strange, but I hadn't expected him to have gone this far. Is he the reason no one may know of it, Harry?" Harry nodded. "Uncle Moony will be on the platform for a short time September the First. We already thought of how he would look like. You can meet him then." "Blimey, mate. You surely didn't do nothing this summer." Ron said. "I know, Tonks, Aunt Minerva and uncle Moony will send me letters, but they will go to your room Ron." "That's okay, in fact, isn't that Hedwig?" Ron nodded to a white owl flying toward his window. "Yep." Harry said. They let Hedwig in and Harry took the letter from Hedwig. "It's from Tonks." He said. "May we read Harry?" Hermione asked. "Sure, this letter is addressed to us three."

 _Wotcher Harry, Ron and Hermione,_

 _I haven't met you yet Ron and Hermione, but Harry has told me so much about you that I feel like I already know you. I think Harry has brought you up to date by now. I hope so, because else I will reveal some secrets here._

 _You can share your powers with others Harry. They won't be able to do it without you, but you can let Ron and Hermione see the magic. You did it with me last time, but I didn't have time to tell you about it. Just get their hands and push your magic also for their eyes. It isn't normal to be able to manipulate magic, let alone your own magic. I personally think your gift of wandless magi and these are the same: being able to manipulate magic. You see, I did some research._

 _In your first letter you asked me if I knew our parents knew each other Harry. I knew it. I just never thought anything of it. I enclosed some pictures of our families together. It seems you already knew you were a metamorphmagus when you were little Harry, since on one picture we are changing our hair colours. It's pretty funny. It seems we were pretty close. I asked my parents about it. They said we were like siblings back then. Maybe we could be that again. I could have a little brother and you a big sister._

 _Well I'll see you at the platform. Oh and Harry, the ministry only knows that you have used magic if you use a wand. They can't register wandless magic. You didn't have that from me._

 _Bye,_

 _Tonks_

"Wow, Harry you have a sister now." Hermione said. "I have two sisters now Hermione, I already had one and I also already had a brother." Harry said, looking at Ron. "Oh, Harry, you are my brother to." "And mine to." Ron added. "Thanks guys, shall we try the seeing magic thing?" Harry said.

They stood up and Ron and Hermione each held one of Harry's hands. Harry felt his own magic and pushed it for Ron and Hermione's eyes. "Open your eyes guys." Harry said. He was used to seeing all the magic around him by now. But Ron and Hermione clearly weren't. For the rest of the day they were practising this ability. They only stopped for lunch. They discovered pretty soon that it only worked if they were holding hands. Harry took the occasion to learn how magic floats through a body. This way he could recognize if someone's magic was different or if something was wrong. Soon it was time for dinner.

"Hello Harry, I'm Mr. Weasley Ron's dad." "Good evening Mr. Weasley, nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you to." During dinner Harry sat next to Ron and Fred. Fred and George were talking quietly. Harry heard something about the Marauders. "Fred, George, meet me outside after the dinner. I have something on the marauders." Harry whispered in Fred's ear. Fred looked surprised, but Harry wouldn't give any more information. Harry also met Ron's sister, Ginny. Ginny appeared to be a bit shy, but she was a nice girl. Harry learned that Ginny wasn't shy normally, but that she had a crush on him. Harry blushed a bit at that. He didn't think it was a problem. He found it cute and he made a note to himself to get to know the Ginny behind the shy girl.

After dinner Harry took Ron and Hermione outside. Fred and George appeared soon. Ron and Hermione looked a bit confused. "You were talking about the marauders earlier, what do you know of them?" Harry asked Fred and George. "Well we know it was a group of four prankers. They called themselves Wormtail, Prongs, Padfoot and Moony." Ron and Hermione seemed to catch on now. Ron sniggered. "Now I understand why you wanted to talk to them." "What do you know" "About them Harry?" the twins asked. "Well, let's say I am little Prongs." Harry said. The twins' mouths fell open. "Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew, his animagus form is a rat. Sirius Black is Padfoot, a black dog, he is innocent by the way. My dad was Prongs, he was a stag. Moony is Remus Lupin, this is a secret, so you can't tell anyone, but he is a werewolf." "Merlin Harry, you also know about the Marauders' map?" "Yes, they hadn't made one. Everyone had his own. You have the one of Peter Pettigrew. I assume you found it in Filch's office?" The twins nodded. "I have my dad's. Moony still has his own and Sirius Black's was burned in their seventh year." "How do you know all that Harry?" "My father left a letter for me I our family vault. He told me all about it." Technically it wasn't a lie, but Remus had told him about the Marauders before he had read the letter. His father's map also was found with the letter. His mother had just given him motherly advice.

The next morning at breakfast Mrs. Weasley asked Harry about his school stuff. "I already have everything. I went to Diagon Alley just before I came her." Harry didn't like to lie, so he just told half the truth. He had been to Diagon Alley before he came here. He just hadn't said when exactly. "That's good dear, I'll go with Ginny today. You three can stay here if you like." "Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

Harry, Ron and Hermione spent the day catching up. They played some Quitditch while Hermione was reading and they practiced some more with Harry's abilities.

The following day Harry decided he would try to get to know Ginny. She would be going to Hogwarts with them after all. "Hey Ginny." He said sitting next to her under a tree. "Hi Harry." "Are you excited to go to Hogwarts?" "Yes, I've wanted to go since Bill went. Can you tell me about it?" For the next hour Harry and Ginny talked about Hogwarts. In the end the topic shifted towards Quitditch. When Harry told Ginny about Quirrell trying to hex his broom Ginny was shocked. She asked Harry to tell about his adventures with the Philosopher's stone. Harry told Ginny everything. She had heard pieces from Ron, but had never heard the whole story. From this day on, Harry and Ginny made sure to have some time for the other every day. Sometimes Ginny went with the other three, sometimes it was just the two of them. They became pretty good friends during those two weeks.

The weeks flew over and before Harry knew it, it was time to go back to school. He shivered at bit as he thought of Dumbledore. He hoped the man wouldn't find out before they wanted him to.

At the platform Harry was looking for Remus. He found him quickly. Next to him stood Tonks. They had agreed that she would make herself look like Harry. This way they could act like she was his cousin. They couldn't make it sister, because everyone knew that he had been an only child. "Hi uncle Moony, Hi sis." "Hi little brother." "Hi Harry, be good and don't get into trouble." Remus said. "Will do uncle Moony. This is Ron and Hermione, my two best friends." "Hello Ron, Hermione." "Hello Mr. Lupin." "Call me Remus." Ron and Hermione nodded. "Hi, Tonks." They whispered. "Hey guys, did it work? The magic I mean." She whispered back. They nodded. "We will write you Harry, now get on the train, we have to leave before someone notices." "Bye uncle Moony." Harry gave Remus a hug and whispered in his ear: "Just ask her out already." Then he gave Tonks a hug and disappeared on the train. Ron and Hermione followed. Remus just stood there, in shock. "I know that face." Tonks said. "I had the same look when you left the ministry and Harry said something to me. Let me guess. It was a comment about me?" Remus just nodded. The Hogwarts Express left King Cross Station and Remus and Tonks left. One to home, the other to the ministry.

* * *

A/N: So, Ron and Hermione know and Harry is talking to Ginny. For the fans of Remus and Tonks: They will get together eventually. As I said earlier, I have a thing for at least two of the canon pairings and this is one of them.

Hope y'all like it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

In the train Harry quickly found a compartment. He brought in his stuff. Soon Hermione and Ron joined him. The three settled in. Not much later Ginny came by. "Can I sit with you?" she asked. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, they seemed okay with it. "Okay." Harry said. "Who were you talking to Harry?" Ginny asked. Harry sighed, and then he decided he could trust her. "Those were my uncle and my sister. They aren't really my family, but they feel like it. I ran away from the Dursleys in the summer and uncle Moony picked me up. When we were transferring the guardianship to him we met auror Tonks. We became pretty close over the summer and towards the end we discovered we were like siblings when we were younger. We decided we would be siblings again. Tonks is a metamorphmagus so she can change her appearance. Could you please keep this a secret, because for some odd reason professor Dumbledore wants me to stay with the Dursleys, being unloved by my relatives." Ginny looked at him with big eyes. "Do you think the philosopher's stone was also a trick for him? I mean, if he wanted you to stay there he probably wanted himself to be your surrogate family. Maybe the Philosopher's stone was for you to meet Voldemort and respect Dumbledore even more." "You really are too clever for your own good Ginny, but yeah, that's what we think. There is more, but the train isn't perhaps the best place to talk." Ginny nodded.

"What did you say to Remus when you walked away, because he was staring at you with his mouth open as you walked away?" Hermione asked after a while. Harry laughed "his mouth was really hanging open? That is an even better response as I had hoped for." "What did you say then Harry?" Ginny asked, now also curious. "I told him to just ask her out already." Harry said, laughing almost hysterically. Now Ron and Hermione had to laugh to. "I don't get what is so funny." Ginny said "And who is she?" So Harry proceeded to give Harry an explanation of Remus and Tonks and their actions around the summer. "I fully expect a letter from both of them tomorrow. Tonks will want to know what exactly I said. Remus will want to know what I said to Tonks earlier. I heard her mention something about how she had looked earlier in the summer. Oh, and uncle Moony will be holding his regular rant again about how he is too old, too poor and too dangerous for him. She has heard the rant before to. The time she asked him if it was true that he had a crush on her. I wonder how long it will take him to surrender. Although one of his arguments doesn't count. He gets more money in a month for raising me than we actually spent, so that argument doesn't count. I should write Tonks about that. I don't think he is too old for her, they are ten years apart, that isn't too much right?" Harry asked. "No that isn't too much, are you really going to write Tonks about the money?" Hermione wanted to know. Harry nodded. "Yes, it is very clear that they like each other very much and they both deserve the other."

"What did you mean with too dangerous Harry?" Ginny asked. "He thinks he is too dangerous to be around because he is werewolf. I know, I know he took me in. But he said he owed that to me and my parents. He also said he couldn't leave me there when I had run away." "He is a werewolf?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded. "Yes, that's his biggest argument for anyone who tries to get close." "What are you going to do about that argument Harry?" Ron asked. "Simple," Harry said "I'm going to become an animagus. With my ability to manipulate magic I should be able to do it fairly quick. After that I could teach Tonks and the problem is solved."

"Manipulate magic?" Ginny wondered. "What other abilities do you have?" Harry decided to tell her about his abilities. "That's so cool Harry. Do you think you could teach us to, to become an animagus?" Ginny asked. "Well, if you want to, I can help you all." Hermione nodded "Yeah I think it's actually a good idea. We all know You-Know-Who won't stop trying to find a way back. This way we could be at advantage. We shouldn't register though. People could start asking questions." Harry and Ron looked in shock at Hermione. Ron was the first to voice their thoughts: "Who are you and what have you done to Hermione?" he asked. "I changed, Ron. It's that simple." Hermione replied.

Ginny snickered; she knew it hadn't been that simple. She and Hermione had also talked a lot. She had helped Hermione with her obsession with rules. She had said that rules were meant as guidance, but that they weren't a thing of life or death. She had also pointed out, that if they hadn't broken the rules last year, Voldemort would have been back by now. It hadn't taken a lot of convincing though. After Hermione had lost her trust in Dumbledore, she had lost her blind trust in everything authority. She now understood that people weren't always good and deserved respect simply because they had authority. People now had to earn their respect with Hermione. The shock of what had happened had made them all grow up faster.

Soon the witch with sweets came. "Something from the car?" she asked. Harry stood up and bought a chocolate frog for everyone. "You didn't have to do that Harry." Ron said, a bit uneasy. "I know I don't have to Ron, but I have much more money then I care about and you are my friends. I like to be able to share with you." Ron nodded. He had grown up to during the summer. Money wasn't such a sore point with him anymore. He now understood that, although Harry had money, he hadn't had the most important thing: a family that loved you.

Short after they had finished the sweets, Malfoy came to their compartment. "So, living from Potter's money Weasley. Oh what do I see, your little sister has joined you? Watch out she doesn't trick you into marrying her Potter." Malfoy sneered. "Leave Malfoy, because you don't know what it is to have friends, doesn't mean you can pick on another one's friends." Harry shot back. He pushed Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle out the compartment and closed the door. "Brilliant Harry, where did you learn that?" Ron asked. "Uncle Moony taught me." Harry said. "I believe we should change into our robes. We're almost there."

After the train ride the trio left Ginny with the other first years. They would go to the castle by boat. Harry, Ron and Hermione would go there with carriages. They loaded their trunks into a carriage and sat inside. "Hello Harry, Ron and Hermione, can I sit with you?" Neville asked "Of course, Neville." Harry said. On their ride to the castle it started to rain. "Poor first years." Neville said. "They will be soaked when they finally arrive." The other three agreed with them.

Inside the castle they had to wait on the first years. After about ten minutes they walked in, completely soaked, just as Neville had predicted. The Sorting Ceremony went quick. Harry clapped for everyone who was sorted into Gryffindor. Finally it was Ginny's turn. The hat seemed to be in discussion with her. After what felt like an eternity, but it was more like ten seconds, the hat screamed: "GRYFFINDOR!" Harry, Hermione and the Weasley brothers all clapped and cheered for Ginny. She walked over to them and slipped in the seat besides Harry. Professor Dumbledore gave his usual speck and introduced their new defence professor, Gilderoy Lockhart. Then the food appeared and everyone tuck in. Harry turned to Ginny

"Well done, Gin. What is it?" Harry asked, as he saw her face fell. "It is strange, the hat gave me a warning that my dad has been giving me for years: Never trust anything that thinks if you can't see where the brains are. It is like the hat knows something is to come." "It'll be alright." Harry tried to reassure her. "Just listen to the Hat's warning and if you find such an object throw it away." Ginny nodded.

Albus Dumbledore had been watching their exchange. It wouldn't do for Harry to befriend another Weasley. He had enough trouble keeping Harry under control with just the other Weasley and Granger as friends. Those two weren't supposed to go with Harry for the Philosopher's stone last year. Harry was supposed to go alone and the get stuck. He, Albus Dumbledore, would come to the rescue and he could be Harry's hero. He had to think of a way to get Harry's friends away from him and make sure that he was Harry's hero. It was a good thing Harry lived with his relatives. They wouldn't love him and it made sure Harry was desperate for family. He only had to make sure, he was that family. Not someone else.

* * *

A/N: So, a look into Dumbledore's mind for the first time.

As is already clear, I think, the events won't go as described in CoS, for those who want to know. Yes the chamber will open. I won't tell how now. You'll see.

Hope you like it!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

That evening in the common room Harry warned Ginny for Dumbledore. He hadn't wanted to do it in such a crowded place, but he had seen Dumbledore looking at her during the feast and he wanted her to be warned. "I don't know if or what he will do, but he seems to want to keep people away from me. He even asked Ron and Hermione not to talk about what happened with me. He even dared to suggest that they let me be for a while. He sealed my parents Will and placed me with my aunt and uncle. They weren't nice to me Gin. They hated me. In my parent's Will also stood that Sirius Black is innocent. Had Dumbledore not sealed it, I could have been living with him and have a happy childhood. I don't know why he does it, he just does. Don't trust anything he gives to you." Ginny was shocked. She had heard about things on the train of course, but this. She hadn't expected it to be so big. "thank you for the warning Harry. Sleep well." "Sleep well Ginny" Soon everyone was asleep.

The next morning at breakfast Harry's prediction came true. He got two letters. One from Remus and one from Tonks.

 _Hello Harry,_

 _I hope you didn't have to much trouble on the train ride. We always seemed to get into trouble on it. On our second train ride we tried to prank the witch with the sweets car. We got caught and missed the sorting ceremony. It wasn't fun, I can tell you._

 _I'm curious as to what you said to Tonks when we left the ministry. She said to me that she wore the same look as I did on the platform yesterday. As for your comment, you know why it can't Harry. I wonder why I even bother discussing my love life with a twelve year old. It doesn't matter._

 _Take care of yourself and don't get caught,_

 _Moony_

Harry was grinning like mad when he finished the letter "What is so funny" Hermione asked. He gave the letter to her. Ron tried to read with her over her should and Ginny tried to ream him upside down. Hermione was laughing to when she finished the letter. She gave him to Ron so he could read the last part. He found it funny to. He gave the letter to Ginny. "did he seriously say he didn't have a crush on her first?" she asked. Harry nodded. "Yes, but now he admits it. He only thinks he doesn't deserve her and that he is too dangerous for her. She had told him many times she doesn't care, but he's a bit stubborn. That's the reason for the animagus part." Harry said. "He really is stubborn." Hermione agreed. "Come on, let's read Tonks' letter." Ron said. Harry opened that letter quickly. He laid him so that Ginny could read with him.

 _Wotcher Harry,_

 _What did you say to Remus. His face was just too funny. Although I must admit that I probably looked the same at the ministry. Last time I saw you, you said you may have a solution for his too dangerous argument. Please tell me. He is just too stubborn for his own good. I told him many times that I don't care, but he just doesn't listen._

 _Write me quick,_

 _Tonks_

Harry gave the letter to Ron and Hermione. "What do you think of it?" he asked Ginny. "I think you have to be quick with the animagus thing. Don't tell her what it is until you did it and until you know you can help others. We don't want to give her false hope." Hermione nodded. "That's good idea. I will look in the library if I can find something on it." "Are you going to teach all of us Harry?" Ron asked. "If you all want to, then yes, but first. I'll write a reply to these letters. I think I'll just drop what I said to the other. That would be funny." Ron snickered. "Can you imagine his face when you tell him that you know Tonks' address and didn't share it with him?" Hermione giggled "Oh I wish I could see that." The four quickly finished their breakfasts.

"Here are your timetables. Mr. Potter, could you please come to my office after your classes?" "I'll be there aunt Minerva." Harry whispered and he took his timetable. "What do you have first?" he asked Ginny. "Potions ugh." She replied. "And you three?" "DADA, I'm curious how our new professor will do." Hermione said. "Well he has done a lot, according to his books, so I figure he should be good." Ron said. "Let's hope so." Harry said. The four left the Great Hall and went to their classes.

"How was Lockhart?" Ginny asked at lunch."Bad," Harry said "He let Gornish Pixies loose and we had to clean up while he fled." "I agree, that wasn't very responsible." Hermione frowned. The old Hermione had jumped to the professor's defence, but the new Hermione wouldn't. She knew it wrong of him to do so. "How was Snape?" Ron asked. "Horrible." Ginny sighed. "At least I have it with Ravenclaw and not with Slytherin." "You're lucky." Ron said jealous. "I know." Ginny said. "But I have Lockhart and Slytherin at the same time." "Ai, that's bad." Harry agreed. "But enough about horrible teachers, I wonder what aunt Minerva needs me for?" "I don't know, we will see." Hermione said.

After his lessons Harry went to professor McGonagall's office. "What did you need me for Professor?" Harry asked. "We're alone, Harry." Minerva said. "That's good." Harry said. "Harry I called you here, because Dumbledore has asked me to keep a close eye on you four. To me he said that he just wanted to make sure that you were okay after last year. Somehow I doubt that that are his real intentions. I want you and your friends to be on guard all the time." "Thank you for the warning, aunt Minerva, I'll warn Hermione Ron and Hermione as well." "That's good Harry, if someone asks. I was making sure you were okay after last year." "good evening aunt." Harry said. "Good evening Harry." She smiled at Harry's retreating back. She would do everything she could to protect the boy from Dumbledore's schemes. She vowed to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

Three weeks had passed since aunt Minerva had warned him. Harry had found that Dumbledore was keeping a close eye on him. He felt the man watching him during breakfast, lunch and dinner. Harry had asked Hedwig to deliver his letters to his dormitories, so Dumbledore couldn't see him getting a lot more letters then usually. The four teens had fun writing to Tonks, she was very funny and didn't hide the fact that she liked Remus at all. Remus was a bit more reserved, but it was clear he liked Tonks as well. Hermione had started her research on animagi. She had found it took most persons months. Harry however had already started his training. Hermione had scowled a bit at him for it, but Harry reassured her he was only looking for his animal within him.

In the meantime classes went on. Potions was the same as ever. Snape still hated Harry and the Gryffindors. Harry just ignored him for most of the time. Defence against the Dark Arts was dull. Lockhart often played scenes from his own books out and Harry was the one who got stuck playing Lockhart's opponents every time. History of Magic was the same as ever. Harry tried to stay awake, but it proved very difficult. Harry enjoined his other lesson though.

Harry was sitting in the common room with Ron, Hermione and Ginny when something strange occurred. A strange creature appeared in front of him. "Harry Potter is in danger, Harry Potter must leave Hogwarts immediately." The creature said. "Calm down." Harry said. "Who are you?" "I'm Dobby sir, Dobby is a house elf, but dark things are going to happen and Harry Potter must leave now." Dobby said. "What is going to happen then?" Ginny asked. "Dobby can't tell." Dobby said, banging his head on the floor. "Stop punishing yourself Dobby. Why can't you tell me?" Harry asked. "Master forbid Dobby, Dobby can't tell. Dobby is a bad elf for coming. Bad Dobby." Dobby said, banging his head once more. "Master is calling Dobby, Dobby must go." Then he turned to Ginny. "Don't trust the book that writes back." He said and with that he left. Ginny looked at Harry: "That was strange, the Hat said something like that to." "What?" Ron asked. "well, if the Hat and Dobby said it, I think you shouldn't trust it." Hermione and Ginny agreed with that. They spoke about what Dobby could have meant for a while, but no one knew it. In the end they decided to go to bed. Maybe sleep could give them answers.

The next day Ginny was laying on her bed. Harry, Ron and Hermione still had class for another twenty minutes. She wondered what she should do in her free time. Normally she would do her homework, but she was already finished. Ginny grinned, Hermione would be proud of her. She decided she would do some sketching. She wasn't particularly good at it, but she enjoyed it and it couldn't hurt. She opened her trunk in search for some parchment. She found an old worn diary. She couldn't remember it, but it didn't look like it had been used, so she decided to use it. Ginny started sketching. She had decided to sketch her dorm, so she could show her parents. But as soon as she had made a couple of lines, the lines disappeared. "Hello." The book seemed to write back. Ginny wanted to write back, but the her Father's Dobby 's and the Hat's warning shot through her. Frightened she closed the book. She run towards the common room, the diary in her hand. Thank Merlin Harry, Ron and Hermione just came through the portrait hole.

"What's wrong sis? Has someone done something to you?" Ron asked. Ginny shook her head. Trilling she nodded towards the diary. Luckily Harry seemed to catch on. He took her hand and let her to the sofa where he putted her in his lap. He took the diary from her and gave it to Hermione, who also seemed to have caught on. Ron took one look at the diary and sat down next to Harry. He began stroking Ginny's hair. "Don't worry sis, we will throw it away." He kept reassuring her, while Harry hold her close. Together the two boys managed to calm Ginny down. "What happened?" Harry asked soft. "I, I was sketching and suddenly my lines disappeared. Then the book seemed to write back. It said Hello. I closed the book and ran downstairs." Ginny said, still shocked. "You did well." Harry whispered reassuring, or at least he hoped. He didn't have any experience at comforting someone, but looking at Ginny he seemed to be doing well." "We should bring this to professor McGonagall." Hermione said. "I'll see if I can catch aunt Minerva's attention, but else we will stay after class tomorrow. Is that okay Ginny?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded: "But please don't let me keep it, I don't want it close." "I'll take it." Ron said. He took the diary from Hermione and went to bring it upstairs.

"Do you want to go down or stay here?" Hermione asked after a while. "Down." Ginny said. "Come on then, I'm hungry." Ron said, as if to prove it, his stomach growled at that moment. The four friends laughed. The tension was forgotten for a moment. At dinner Harry felt Dumbldore's gaze on them again. Harry looked at the head table pretending to be talking to Ginny. He noticed Dumbledore looked almost expectant. "Watch out what you eat or drink." He told the other three as casual as possible. "He's looking a bit to expectant if you ask me." Ignoring the urge to look at the head table Hermione asked: "What should we do, it's not like we can't eat." Harry sighed. "I think I have an idea." Ginny said. "Pretend to be eating, I'll ask Fred and George to ask us to take us away."

Ginny threw something at George, or Fred, it was a piece of parchment. It read:

 _Take us out of here. Will explain later._

 _G._

Fred and George nodded to her and started bickering with her immediately. They bickered for a while and Harry, Ron and Hermione joined them soon with it. Fred and George stood up and started tickling Ginny. She tried to tickle them back, but found she couldn't reach them. So she stood up. One of the twins found a particular ticklish spot. Ginny shrieked. Everyone in the Great Hall was watching them now. "I'll get you." Ginny said slowly, but hard enough to be overheard. "Help." The twins said, pretending to be afraid. Ginny started walking towards them. The twin turned around as one and walked as fast as possible without running away. "I think we should follow them before she does something to them." Harry said, loud enough for Dumbledore to hear him. Harry, Ron and Hermione stood up and walked after Ginny and the twins. They hadn't eaten much, but everything was better than letting Dumbledore come between them.

"So, what's going on?" One of the twins asked. Everyone looked at Harry, Harry sighed and decided to explain a bit. "For some reason we don't know Dumbledore has been trying to get between us. I noticed he was looking very expectant at us. I didn't trust it and told Ron, Hermione and Ginny. You know the rest." Harry explained. "That's pretty bad." The twins agreed. The rest of the evening was spent thinking of ideas to avoid getting slipped a potion. The twins came up with a brilliant idea. They would eat in the kitchen. They would sit at the Gryffindor table, but as far away from Dumbledore as possible and they would only act like they had eaten. It would take a lot of acting skills, so they spent a lot of time practicing. Ron came up with the brilliant idea to take some food from the kitchen with them.

The next morning they decided to test their idea. They went under Harry's cloak to the kitchen. They ate a small breakfast and took a little with them. Next they went to a route that would suggest they came from the Gryffindor tower. They went to the Great Hall and sat down as far away from Dumbledore as possible. They made sure they were talking and laughing the whole time and occasionally putted a bit of food in their mouths. Ron's plate was full as always off course, but Hermione did small disappearing charms on his food and he ate the one that came from the kitchen. It was a bit of work but they managed it. They occasionally looked at the Head Table. Everyone confirmed that Dumbledore was again looking expectantly at them.

After a while the second part of their plan was set in motion. They had agreed with Fred and George that they would start a prank war with the and Lee Jordan. Since they had attacked Ginny the night before it was Ginny's turn. She nodded at Harry. Harry hid his wand from Fred and George, but made sure Dumbledore could see it, and murmured something. At first it seemed nothing had happened, but soon their food started to run all over the table. Fred and George burst out laughing, but soon they found out they couldn't get it. "This is war!" they exclaimed. Lee grinned. "I'm in." he said. Harry and Ginny wended to Ron and Hermione. They nodded, just as they had agreed the night before. "Challenge accepted." Harry shot back. Everyone in the Great Hall had heard them and so knew that a prank war was starting right now. The had agreed to announce it this loud, so Dumbledore knew what was going on. Professor McGonagall rose up from the Head Table. "Ten pints for Gryffindor for an excellent performance of the locomotor spell." She said to Harry when she was close to them. She winked to Harry and left the Great Hall. "Did she just wink at you?" Ron asked. Harry grinned: "I think she has just figured out what is going on."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

"The diary!" Ginny almost screamed as they had left the Great Hall. Ron and Harry looked horrified at her. Hermione, ever the calm one, came with a solution: "Why don't you explain everything to professor McGonagall, while we get the diary and Ginny." She said to Harry. Harry nodded, relieved: "That's a good idea, you're a saviour, sis." Hermione looked at him, shocked: "That's the first time you ever called me that." She said. Harry blushed "I have thought it for a long time now, you know that." Hermione nodded. Together the four walked away. They could walk the first part together since Ginny had History and the other three Transfiguration and those classes were close.

During Transfiguration they had to turn animals into a goblet. Harry decided to try something different. He still held his wand in his hand and said the incantation, but rather than waiting for it to happen, he took his magic and willed his rat to turn into a goblet. It worked. "Ten points to Gryffindor, Mr. Potter." McGonagall said. "Now try to turn it back." Harry acted like he used his wand, but just manipulated magic. The goblet returned to a rat in no time. "Another ten points." McGonagall said. Hermione looked at him. "That's a bit cheating, don't you think?" she said and she went back to her work.

After class Harry went to professor McGonagall. "Aunt Minerva, we have something to discuss with you." Harry said. "What is it Harry?" she asked. "Ron and Hermione are getting a rather strange object and Ginny at the moment. We believe that object is dangerous since the Sorting Hat and an Elf warned Ginny for it. It is a diary but it writes back. When Ginny was sorted she was a bit shaken, so I asked her what it was. She told me about the Hat's warning, it was the same warning as her dad always gave her. Then two days ago we were visited by a house-elf called Dobby. He kept repeating that it was dangerous for me to be here and that I had to leave. When he returned he told Ginny the same warning as the Hat had. And then last evening, before dinner, Ron, Hermione and I returned from classes. We found Ginny in the common room, completely distressed. We calmed her down and asked her what happened. It appeared that she had found a diary that wrote back." Harry explained. "I see," McGonagall said. "You did well coming to me with it, I'll investigate your stories and the diary when they are here."

At that moment Ginny, Hermione and Ron came storming in. "The diary it, it, it," Ron started, breathing hard from the running. "It has disappeared." Ginny finished his sentence. "Please tell me what happened?" McGonagall asked. Ron started telling, helped by Hermione and Ginny. "We left the diary in my trunk, because Ginny didn't want it near her. When we returned to our dorm we couldn't find the diary. We think Dean Thomas has it, because he asked to borrow some of my parchment and I told him to get something from my trunk." "But when we asked him about it." Ginny continued "He said he had thrown it away because his lines disappeared and that made it useless for him." "He couldn't remember where he had thrown it or why he even took the diary in the first place." Hermione finished. "I see, there is nothing you can do right now. Just keep your ears and eyes open." McGonagall said. The four nodded and left the classroom.

After the disappearance of the diary, Harry had hoped Hermione would drop the subject of his "cheating". It appeared he was wrong. "Harry, don't you think it is a bit cheating to use your gift in class?" Hermione asked. "Is it cheating that you use your gift of easily summarizing books in class Hermione?" Harry asked back. "No, but this is a total different situation." "It isn't Hermione, you have your gift I have mine and we both use it. Besides I researched it, wands are made to focus your magic. My magic doesn't need to be focussed and doesn't even like it. Magic with a wand is more difficult for me for that reason. So what do you want? Me getting behind in class because I don't need to use a wand? A bit strange don't you think?" "Off course I don't want you to get behind, but it isn't fair for the other students who don't have your gift." Hermione said, wanting to prove her point. Harry was started to get annoyed now: "It also isn't fair to us that you can learn so easily, but we aren't calling you out for it. And what would be fair if I can't learn the more difficult spells because you think my magic is cheating and force me to use my wand. Hermione I have had problems with learning spell the whole of last year, I can finally learn things easy, just like you have been doing the whole time." Harry said, out of arguments. "But," Hermione started again. Ginny decided to step in: "Hermione, is it really fair that you can learn things easier than others?" she asked. "And I mean really, no nonsense about every person being different." Hermione shook defeated her head. "As Ginny said, every person is different. Harry is just different than the rest of us. Can you honestly blame him for it?" Ron chimed in. "Come Hermione, we need to talk." Ron said as he lead Hermione away and Harry and Ginny followed their way to the kitchens.

"Hermione, I know this is difficult for you. I know you especially think it is cheating because he is now able to beat you." Ron said. "That isn't true." Hermione reacted. "Yes, it is." Ron said. "You are so used to being the best in everything always that it is logical that you don't like it when someone else gets that position. But Hermione don't let jealousy clod your judgement. If the roles had been swapped. Wouldn't you use it to, to make sure you could practice?" Hermione shook no. "I know, I know, I just." Hermione said, on the verge of tears. "It's okay, Mione, but you have to apologise to him. He knows you didn't mean it, but you just reminded him an awful lot of his aunt." "His aunt?" Hermione asked confused. "She would punish him if he got higher grades than his nephew and call him a cheater, just because he was smarter." Ron explained. Hermione clasped her hand for her mouth. "And now I called him a cheater because I was jealous. I have to apologise." She said and she ran away, searching for Harry.

Harry and Ginny sat in the kitchen when Hermione stormed in. "Oh Harry I'm so sorry, I never should have said those things, I was just, well jealous of you." She said. "It's okay, Mione. I get it, really it's okay." Hermione let out a breath and hugged him. "Let's put up a little show, shall we?" Harry asked mischievous. Together the four friends walked to the Great Hall.

As soon as they walked through the doors, everyone started laughing at them. "What's wrong?" Ron asked Harry. When Harry saw Ron's face he burst out laughing. Ron's face was a clown's face. "You, you look like clown." Harry said laughing too hard to be able to form a good sentence. "You too." Ginny said. The four friends noticed they all looked like clowns. "Don't you four" "Look brilliant." The twins said to them. "We will get you back for this." Ron said laughing.

Their dinner was interrupted with a letter from Tonks. "Why didn't the letter go to your dorm Harry?" Hermione asked. She was met with silence as Harry was reading through the letter.

 _Hey little brother,_

 _I'm sorry if this letter arrives during your dinner, but I taught you would like this information. In my research I came across the fact that your parents were attacked for a prophecy. I haven't been able to listen to it as only the persons whose names are on it can do that. If you can come over for Christmas we could do that._

 _It also seems your uncle is discovered. Dumbledore asked for something of you and was sent to Remus. We think he is going to question you over it. He doesn't know my involvement yet though and it would be best to keep that quiet. Keep your head down Harry, don't go ranting and telling him things. I know you can._

 _Take care Harr,_

 _Your big sister Tonks._

 _PS. You better hurry with your solution, it's getting annoying and he's started to call me Nymphadora. It's horrible. His arguments are getting worse and I am going to snog the hell out of him if you don't hurry up!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve**

Dumbledore watched as Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny came walking in the Great Hall. He wondered why they hadn't had a fall out already. The potions he had slipped in their drinks should have made that happen. It was, after all, only better for them if their friendship broke up. That way Harry could prepare for the war and the other three wouldn't be heartbroken when Harry had to die. There was also another piece of information regarding Harry. It appeared Harry had been taken in by an old friend of his dad. That couldn't stay that way. He needed to remove Harry and quick, before he became too attached. He watched as the young lad got a letter. It was unusual for him to receive those. He saw that Harry had a faint smile on his lips as he finished the letter, but then he wended towards Ginny and handed the letter to her. She gave him a hug as soon as she was finished, although she too seemed to be smiling at something. Dumbledore decided he would speak with Harry after dinner. In the meantime he hoped his potions were working well, it could only drive the boy further to him.

Harry left the Great Hall soon after receiving the letter. He was a little bit upset, they had hoped they could hide the transfer a bit longer from Dumbledore, but fate seemed to be against him. He wondered what kind of matter it was that had led to this discovery. Tonks letter was a bit a sad one, but he rather like the last comment. He was almost done finding his animal now. He hoped he could find him before Halloween, so that he would have progress in the transformation with Christmas. He could start teaching Tonks then.

His three friends followed him out the Great Hall. "Are you okay Harry?" Hermione asked. "I'm as fine as I can be right now. At least Dumbledore finding out has one good thing to it." Harry said. "What then?" Ginny wanted to know. "I'm going to go home with Christmas." Harry said, his eyes lighting up. "That's amazing mate." Ron said. "On a different note, your sister sounded a bit desperate in her Ps. Harry. How far are you?" Hermione asked. Noticing Hermione's switch to your sister Harry concluded someone they didn't want to know was close, most likely the Headmaster. His suspicions were confirmed when Dumbledore spoke up behind him: "Could I speak with you for a moment Harry?" he asked. Harry nodded and followed the Headmaster to his office.

"Take a seat Harry, do you want a lemon drop?" Dumbledore said as soon as they were in his office. "No thank you sir." Harry said. He really wanted to hex Dumbledore, but the man couldn't know how much Harry knew of his manipulating. "I must say Harry, I was surprised when I was informed of your change in guardianship. I hope you have been treated well?" Harry was raging with anger at the moment, but tried his very best to keep his head down. "I have been treated well." Harry said. Dumbledore went on: "Are you sure you don't want to return to your aunt and uncle's?" "If I wanted to stay with them I wouldn't have ran away." Harry said through his teeth. "Ran away, but Harry surely your aunt and uncle must have been worried about you." Dumbledore acted concerning. "I can assure you Headmaster, they were anything but concerned, I saw them the next day to sign the papers and they look rather disappointed that I hadn't died." "I believe that might be a bit exaggerating Harry." Dumbledore tried to persuade him once more. "It is anything but, Professor. Now if you will excuse me, I have a sister who is waiting on a letter." "A sister, I didn't know you had a sister?" Dumbledore tried to sound interested, while in reality he just wanted to make sure this person wouldn't have a big influence on Harry. "Yes my sister, she and I only came in contact a short while ago. Now if you would really please me, it seemed she had some boy troubles." This time Harry really got to leave the office, leaving behind a rather stunned Dumbledore.

"What did he want you for?" Ginny asked as soon as Harry entered the common room. "He was trying to persuade me into going back to the Dursleys. He was trying to convince me they had been worried about me. I didn't really buy it though. But I might have gotten a bit angry at the end and said something about wanting to write a letter to my sister." Harry admitted. "Did you tell who your sister was?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head. "Well, then you only have to be careful with what you write. If I'm correct Dumbledore will be searching your mail now Harry." "Can he do that?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded "Yes he can, he can claim he expects a treat and let all your mail go through him, it's quite annoying." The other three quickly agreed to that and spent the rest of the evening writing letters and scolding at the headmaster.

Tonks was having a quiet day. She had spent the whole morning going over reports and the afternoon training. When she came home she had taken a shower and seated herself on the couch, exactly where Hedwig found her. She opened the letter, seeing it was from Harry.

 _Hi big sister,_

 _I'm almost there with your boy or rather man problems. We had a lot of laughs at your ps. The comment about wanting to snog the hell out of him really did it. Does he know it though? When you think of it, isn't it a bit weird that I'm helping my ten year older sister with her love life? I don't care though. I hope to see you with Christmas. I might be able to show you my ideas then, until then, Keep hope sis._

 _It appeared you were right though, with your last letter. Only the comment on my head went a bit wrong, but I'm fine now. But let's not talk about anything of that now. I have three friends here urging me to finish my letter so we can do our favourite game. It appears that game is the same one you and I had a lot of fun with over the summer. I hope to see you or at least hear from you soon sis,_

 _Take care,_

 _Your little brother._

Tonks was smiling at herself. Harry really had put a lot of thought in this letter. This alone had given her a hint that it hadn't gone how they had hoped. The letter was far from understandable to anyone who didn't know them. She had to think about the game for a while before she understood it. She and Harry had spent a lot of time thinking of creative ways to get revenge on Dumbledore. It had went from letting him walk in the Great Hall with only his underpants, Remus had found that one very amusing, to conjuring a large mean dog and having it chasing him around the great lake. She snickered at Harry's comment about love life. She really hoped he would have a plan by then. Something he had been telling her since before he went to the Weasleys, she hoped it would work. She didn't think just snogging Remus senseless would help.

Remus was reading one of his books when Hedwig arrive. As soon as he took her letter she flew off to deliver another on, to Tonks he assumed.

 _Hi uncle Moony,_

 _I really had bad luck today, I assume you know at least a part of it, since you are my guardian, and you can guess what happened next. Thanks to my sister's letter we were notified in time.(You should have read her Ps, it was about wanting to snog the hell out of the man she likes. Is it wrong from me to like to know the guy that my sister likes and that likes her?) There may be a problem with the fact I suddenly appeared to have a sister though. I don't think anyone knows her identity yet and we would like to keep it that way to prevent the press from finding out. If they ask about me having a sister, just tell them we aren't siblings by blood but we feel like we are. I hope it shuts them up._

 _This whole situation has one good thing to it though. I get to spend Christmas with you at home. That is, if you want me. I really hope to see you soon._

 _Take care old wolf,_

 _Harry_

Remus shook his head at reading the letter. It seemed Dumbledore knew of Harry having a so called sister. It was a master strike to hid her identity though. This way she could be hidden for a longer time and so still be a source of information. He chuckled a bit at the part regarding Tonks' Ps, although he blushed at Harry's implication of getting into the protective brother mode. He didn't think it would cause a problem since he was too dangerous for her. He would never forgive himself if something happened to her because of him. He really hoped she would see that. Remus didn't like it though: the fact Harry didn't apply any names had alerted him to the fact Harry thought someone was reading his mail. Something Remus didn't like, but he knew he would have to wait for Harry to be home. It warmed his heart that Harry called this place home. He quickly wrote a letter back to Harry, saying he was welcome and that he shouldn't even ask. Remus made a point to line out that this was now Harry's home too.

* * *

A/N: I just wanted to say that school has started again and that my updates will get a bit further apart.

Hope you like it!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen**

Soon everything got back to normal a little. They were still at a prank war and eating in the kitchens, but a brilliant suggestion from Hermione had put them somewhat to ease. She had suggested that Harry should use his powers to see magic to see if there was some in their food. It had made them all light up when Harry confirmed to be able to see it and tested it each meal. Dumbledore didn't try anything other than that, at least as far as Harry could see. He was sure at least one of his owls had been intercepted but couldn't prove it apart from the fact that Hedwig was very agitated.

One week for Halloween brought good news to the four friends. Harry had finally found his animal. It had taken a lot of time, but it still was less than the time needed to brew the usual potion. Harry had been ecstatic to find out he was a panther. He couldn't wait to try and change. Hermione and Ginny were both needed to make sure Harry didn't go too far the first time. They finally convinced him to try just one arm at first. Harry found it rather easy, seeing as it was just another way of manipulating magic. He willed his arm into a paw and it happened. "Harry, that's amazing. Try your other arm too" Ginny squealed. Harry smiled at her and did as he was told. He soon had two paws instead of arms. When they heard the portrait hole he quickly switched back. It appeared to be Neville. "Hello guys. Oh I see you're busy. I'll just go then." He said with a bit of an upset face. "Why don't you join us Neville?" Harry asked. "Really?" Neville asked. Harry nodded. "What are you doing?" Neville wanted to know. "We're trying to become animagi." Harry explained. "I'm able to manipulate magic so it should be very easy." Neville's eyes went huge. "You're really able to do that?" he asked. Harry nodded. "Yeah, but we are trying to keep it quiet, can you do that?" Harry asked. Neville nodded and Harry showed off with changing all his four limbs into paws. "You really shouldn't overdo it Harry." Hermione said concerned. Harry agreed and the rest of the evening was spent guessing which forms the others would have.

"Why did you ask Neville to join us?" Ginny asked the next morning. "It's not that I don't trust Neville. I'm just curious." Harry nodded. "The reason is the Neville's mother is my godmother. We would have grown up being like brothers to each other if things had gone different. I would really like to give it a try in reality." "Does Neville know all this?" Ginny asked surprised. "Yes, I told him yesterday when we were heading to bed." Harry explained. "How did he react?" "Fairly well, he told me my mum was his godmother. I didn't know that but it makes sense." "That's amazing Harry. You really have a big extended family." Ginny said. Harry merely nodded.

A week later Harry was able to pull of his transformation. A beautiful black panther with emerald eyes stared at them. Everyone was astonished, but they now needed a room to practice. It wouldn't do getting caught if they wanted to keep it secret.

The next evening a big surprise came to all of them as Sir Nicholas approached Harry. "Young Harry, the castle wishes to speak to its heir." A silent shock came all over the table. "What do you mean?" Harry asked. "Well, you are the heir of all founders and Hogwarts has found you worthy to be her heir." "Of all founders?" Ron interrupted. "Blimey Harry, you never told us you were the heir of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff." "I, I didn't know." Harry said stammering. "I'm sorry for dropping this bomb on you and in this setting Harry, but Hogwarts has found a treat you need to set right. Someone is claiming to be the Heir of Slytherin. This matter isn't true since the only heir of Slytherin alive is standing right in front of me. As the Heir of Slytherin this person is opening the Chamber of Secrets. This person doesn't have any right to do so. Merely because he should have left the world of the living a long time ago." Sir Nicholas explained. "But first Hogwarts needs to claim you as its Heir." Everyone fell almost um with surprising as the Grey Lady spoke. "I'm sure you know what this means Headmaster?" The Bloody Baron now also joined the conversation. Dumbledore looked positively gobsmacked. "I know." He stammered. "Then we will now take young Harry to the place where Hogwarts will speak with him." The fat Friar announced and at once the four house ghosts left with Harry. In the panic that arose no one noticed a small girl leaving the Great Hall.

"Good evening my Heir." Harry stood astonished in a room he recognized as the Heart of the castle. It was somewhere in the middle of all staircases. It was a small room. It was a bit misty and in the middle of the room a Misty Boll was floating. "Eh Good evening." Harry said, feeling a bit awkward. He didn't know what to address. "It's okay my Heir. I will learn you of your position as my heir and then you can choose to accept this position or not." The castle started. She told him about him being her heir placed him above the Headmaster. "You won't need to take over his duties, but you have the power to fire him if needed. You can ask him questions on my behalf or the student's." The castle also told Harry about the way the castle reacted to him now. "Your magic will be recognized everywhere and everything will open for you, how heavily protected it may be. I will see to it myself that you always have access to everything in the castle. As my Heir you can also call this castle your home. Hidden from everyone, even the Headmaster, are the Heir's rooms. They have been created to give my Heir a choice at living here. If you accept this you'll be moved their immediately. All the house elves working here would be yours, you would get assigned a personal house elf that would see to your needs." "What can the Headmaster do to anything of it?" Harry asked. "He can't do anything Harry." It was the first time the castle had used his given name and Harry like it. "Would your protection also apply to my friends?" Harry wanted to know. "It would. As your friends are recognized as your family by you, it makes them under my heavily protection. Are you ready to accept your offer as my Heir Harry?" the castle asked. Harry nodded and then said the words he knew he had to say, but he couldn't remember learning them: "I, Harry James Potter, am The Hogwarts Heir. I will do my very best to protect the castle against every attack. I promise to never bring harm purposefully on the castle. So it will be." "Well done Harry. Your trunk is delivered to your quarters now. Your quarters give you a direct entrance to this room and all common rooms. I will be able to speak with you outside this chamber, but it's only here those very trusted by you can hear me. I will make one great announcement in the Great Hall though." "You have given me a great honour Hogwarts. I will do my very best to be worth it."

Harry was stopped by the doors. "We need to escort you as part of the Great Announcement Harry." Sir Nicholas said. Harry nodded. Accompanied by the four house ghosts Harry entered the Great Hall. "This is Harry James Potter, Heir of all the four founders and The Hogwarts Heir." The four ghosts said in unison once Harry entered the podium in front of the Great Hall. "I, Harry James Potter, have chosen to take my position as The Hogwarts Heir. I promised to protect the castle and never bring harm on the castle or the students purposefully." "This is my Heir Everyone who harms him, harms me." After these words every light in the castle dimmed and the ceiling started to shine. This lasted around twenty seconds and then everything went back to normal. Harry went back to his seat.

"What just happened?" Harry asked. "It was one big chaos here until you returned mate. Where have you been?" Ron asked. "I was at the Heart of the castle." Harry started and he explained everything to his friends. "Does this mean you get to live at Hogwarts, even when you are graduated?" Hermione wanted to know. Harry nodded "Yep" Ginny was the next one to ask a question. "That's amazing, can we see your quarters?" "Hogwarts says you can even live there with me." This had Ron, Hermione and Ginny all jumping on Harry. "Calm down, please. We don't want to make a scene. But one thing is good. Dumbledore can't do anything about it and we have a room to practice now." This meant more hugs. Hermione quickly informed Neville. After dinner the five Gryffindors went to the common room and from there to Harry's quarters.

* * *

A/N: I finally got to the part of The Hogwarts Heir. I hope you like it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen**

"Wow, Harry." Neville said. Wow was the right word to describe Harry's quarters. They only stood in what could be called the living room. The walls had a creamy colour. It had a nice fireplace and two sofas. Hermione's attention was immediately drawn to the bookshelves with a lot of books she had never seen before. A door led to a hallway. Eight doors came out in the Hallway. The one who led to the Heart of the castle was sealed so only Harry could enter. Another was a bathroom. The next six were bedrooms. The first four bedrooms were the same. A simple but nice bed sat in the middle of the room with a closet in the corner. One of the other bedrooms was the Mistress bedroom. This bedroom was decorated beautifully. The last bedroom was the Master bedroom. It was done almost the same as the Mistress bedroom with cream and soft blue.

A loud plop sounded in the living room. "I am Toorey, Master Potter's personal house elf. Can I help you?" Harry came into the living room. "Hello Toorey, I'm Harry Potter, you can call me Harry. Could you tell me something about House Elves?" Toorey told Harry about them enthusiastically. He appeared very proud of his position and wanted nothing to hear about Hermione's claims that is was slavery. He explained her that it was how the wizard world worked and that House Elves were happy how they were. "Do I have other House Elves as the Heir of the Potter line, Toorey?" Harry asked. Toorey nodded. "Oh yes, Master Harry has a lot of elves, but they would like to keep working at the Potter estates for now." "That's okay then, could you please bring our stuff to our rooms. I believe everyone has chosen one." The others nodded and Toorey left to go get their stuff.

"You have to tell Remus what happened Harry." Hermione said. "How?" Harry wanted to know. "The Floo network. Of course." Ginny said. Harry felt stupid that he hadn't thought of that earlier. He ran to the fireplace and got the floopowder. "Uncle Moony's house." He called Harry 's head appeared in the fireplace in Remus' house. "Uncle Moony!" he yelled. "Merlin Harry, what are you doing here, how?" Remus asked, as good as speechless. "I have a very good reason to believe a big part of the Dumbledore problem has been solved." Harry said with a grin on his face. "How?" was all Remus could manage. "I may have more power and might than him in Hogwarts."

Remus was positively gobsmacked after his discussion with Harry. The Hogwarts Heir, of course he had learned the legend, but he had thought it was exactly that: a legend. Now it appeared to be true. He was sorry he had to turn down Harry's offer to spent Halloween with them, but he had to work then. He was pretty sure Tonks would take up on the offer though. After she had finished wrapping her head around the fact that Harry now had an almost absolute control over Hogwarts. He still had problems wrapping his head around it.

Harry left the fireplace after his calls with Remus and Tonks. "Tonks is going to stay here with Halloween." He told his friends. Ginny hugged him. "I always wanted to meet her." She said. Everyone burst out laughing when Harry mentioned Dumbledore's face when he saw Tonks. Soon everyone went to bed, impressed with what had happened today.

The next morning Dumbledore asked for a word with Harry. They went to Dumbledore's office and Harry had problems keeping his laugh in at Dumbledore's face when the entrance opened for him without a password. "There are some books here about The Hogwarts Heir that I thought you would like." Dumbledore said as he gave Harry the books. _What do you think?_ Harry asked Hogwarts in his mind. _He is leaving out the books about your position in regards of the Headmaster. You can't accept the books. I see tracking charms on them._ "Thank you Headmaster, but I already have a copy of these books in my quarters." Harry replied. "In your quarters? Won't residing there distance you from your peers?" Dumbledore asked. "It won't Headmaster as I'm planning on spending my evenings in the common rooms." "All the common rooms, but Harry you are a Gryffindor." Dumbledore sounded shocked. "That's true, the Hat sorted me into Gryffindor, but because I begged not to be in Slytherin. And with staying close to my own house I deny myself friendships that could blossom." Dumbledore looked more shocked, something Harry had thought impossible. "If you are sure of this I can't deny you that right. How is it going with the treat sir Nicholas spoke about?" "I haven't had time to investigate it. Hogwarts doesn't know either where the Chamber is. So I still have to find it." Dumbledore nodded and said one final thing: "Forgive me Harry, but who exactly is your sister? I didn't know you had one." Harry grinned. "She isn't my sister by blood, but we feel like it. As for her identity. You can ask her yourself. She will be staying here to support me with Halloween." And with that Harry left Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore was positively gobsmacked. He was happy he would finally get to meet Harry's sister. He hoped he could convince her that it was better for her not be too close to Harry. He was curious to Harry's quarters, but had been unable to find them. And he really wanted to know why Harry would look for friends outside his own House. This visit had only made more questions arise, rather than answering the ones he already had. He could only hope Harry wouldn't get to close to more people. It wouldn't do any good.

In Harry's quarters the five friends were laughing at Dumbledore's face, or at least Harry's description of it. They would have been late for classes had it not been for Hermione, who alerted them of the time. They shot up and all ran to their classes, only to discover later that that hadn't been necessary since Hogwarts could have provided doors to the right rooms for them.

At lunch Susan Bones approached Harry. "Harry, my aunt asked me to pass this letter onto you." She said. Harry looked a bit confused at her "Your aunt?" "My aunt is Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE." Susan explained. "Oh," Harry said. "Thank you for delivering the letter to me. Do you think I could spent the evening in your common room, getting to know my year mates?" Susan looked a bit confused. "How would you get there?" she asked "Thanks to me being The Hogwarts Heir I got private quarters and there are doors to all common rooms from there. Although I still have to find them." Harry explained. "Well then I'll be happy to welcome you to our common room Harry. I'll tell our other class mates but other than that no one." "Thank you Susan." Harry said and he took the letter from her.

 _Hello Harry,_

 _Yesterday evening I got a letter from Nymphadora Tonks (don't tell her I called her that) requesting two days of with Halloween so she could stay with you. I have to admit that I'm curious where she would stay. She told me something about The Hogwarts Heir. Everyone in the wizarding world grew up, knowing about The Hogwarts Heir. It's considered a legend. Could you tell me more about it? I have given Nymphadora her two days off, of course so she can support you. I also hope to start a correspondence with you. I have some interesting stories about your dad that you might want to hear. I am only three years older and had just finished when he began his auror training. I also have some stories for Neville if he is interested._

 _I hope to hear soon from you,_

 _Amelia Bones._

Harry was grinning at the letter. Off course he would tell Tonks her boss called her Nymphadora, he face would be too funny. "What's so funny?" Ron asked. "My sister's boss calling her by her first name." Harry replied. This brought some chuckles to the rest of their friends. "But she has Halloween off. Madam Bones asked to correspondent with me, she has some stories about my dad and your parents Neville." Harry said, nodding to Neville. "She could tell me about my parents?" Neville asked astonish. Harry nodded to him. "That's amazing guys." Hermione said. "Are you seriously going to the Hufflepuff common room tonight?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded: "I think it is time to start looking for inter-House friendships. We could miss wonderful people if we only looked at our own House." He explained. "Can we join you?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head: "I don't think that would be a wise idea for the first time. I all goes well I'm going to invite some people to my Quarters for one time." Neville nodded: "A wise idea, people would think you brought us as body guards or something." "My idea." Harry said. "I was thinking, maybe we could start your animagus training when I return tonight?" he asked. His four friends all nodded enthusiast. they were all very curious what their forms would be.

* * *

A/N: I know Amelia is originally a lot older, but I liked it better this way. Anyway, I've been thinking of a new story lately. It's an idea I had a while ago and it's stuck in my head. It's about a transfer student from another country, who comes to Hogwarts to help with the war, because she is a Spellcrafter, a rare gift people have. Let me know what you think of it? Also, can anyone guess their Animagus forms?


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen**

That evening Harry went to the Hufflepuff common room. "Hello Harry." Susan said, not at all surprised when he didn't enter through the normal entry. "Hello Susan, Hello Hannah." Harry replied. At that moment everyone else noticed Harry. He was greeted with a lot Hello's and questions about The Hogwarts Heir. Harry answered them truthfully. "Why did you visit us first Harry?" Hannah asked after a while. "Well I had to choose between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. I somehow don't think Slytherin would have appreciated my presence in their common room." This drew some laughter. "And Susan approached me this lunch so I could announce it to her. The other reason is that my sister would have my head if I didn't, since this is her old House." "You have a sister?" Justin asked. Harry started to explain his sister and the rest of the evening was a huge success. Five minutes for curfew Harry announced his departure. "I'm sorry guys, but I promised Ron something and it's almost curfew." After a lot of goodbyes Harry left to his own quarters.

"Let's get this animagus training started." Harry said after he had told them of his evening. "Who wants first?" he asked. Ginny volunteered. Harry gripped her hand and let his magic touch hers. He quickly found her animagus form. It was a cute red cat. Harry then started to manipulate Ginny's magic. It took some time, but finally he asked Ginny to change. Ginny tried it and in a whip the cat stood in front of them. Changing back was a bit more difficult , but she quickly got the hang of it. Soon everyone had pulled of the transformation. An Owl was flying around the room. Hermione was finally starting to love flying too. Harry was having a wrestle match with a big lion named Ron. Ginny was just relaxing in her cat form and Neville was a dog. Everyone loved their forms and they all fitted somehow.

The rest of the time for Halloween flew over. Halloween itself was on Saturday. Tonks would come over on Friday morning and would leave Monday after classes. She had already had the weekend of, but wanted to stay longer. Tonks had decided to floo over before breakfast. She stumbled the living room in and was greeted with the sight of a bunch of animals sleeping peacefully. The panther woke up and walked over to her, pressing his head to her legs. She bended down and petted the panther. "Good morning." She said to it. A second later she was looking at a laughing Harry. "You should see your face, it's priceless." He laughed. Tonks started to laugh to. "I presume these are your friends." She said gesturing to the other animals. Ginny had chosen that moment to transform. "You are right." She said from behind Tonks. "Merlin!" Tonks screamed. This woke everyone up and soon they all were laughing. "How are we going to call you if we want Dumbledore to remain oblivious?" Neville asked. "Call me Dora, it's a shorter version of my name." Tonks shrugged. "Can you please make yourself look more like me?" Harry asked. "Why, I thought it was known that we aren't really siblings?" "That's true, but that way we can throw Dumbledore off of your real identity." Harry explained. "Plus, it's a good prank." Ginny added. This got Tonks to change her appearance. "Let's go." She said.

Tonks draw a lot of attention when they entered the Great Hall. She almost walked to the Hufflepuff table, but Harry pulled her over just in time. "This is amazing, I feel like I'm little again." Tonks said. "If you were little again uncle Moony might have a point about too old." Harry snickered. "Harry!" Tonks exclaimed blushing. "You know you're quite red, right?" Ginny said. "I surrender. You all know already that I like him, so I don't see the deal." She said while throwing her hands in the air. "We're trying to let you admit it is a bit more than simple liking each other." Ginny said. Tonks was now completely red. Harry came to her rescue, but couldn't resist teasing her a bit: "Yeah, it's pretty evident that you two love each other. You just have to admit it. But I feel a bit uncomfortable discussing my sister's love life so open." This was also a warning to the others that Dumbledore was approaching. "good morning everyone, I was wondering if I could have a word with you in my office later, miss?" "Just call me Dora, professor and I would love to come to your office later. But can I fist finish breakfast with my little brother?" Tonks said. "Don't call me little." Harry said, fake mocking over it. "Off course." Dumbledore said and he leaved. "well done sis." Harry said. Too soon for everyone the classes started and Tonks made her way to Dumbledore.

"Hello professor." "Hello miss Dora. Take a seat." Tonks had to stifle a laugh as the headmaster called her miss Dora. "What if you want to speak with me about Headmaster" "I merely wanted to get to know you, since nobody has ever known Harry Potter had a sister." Tonks was laughing inside as she recognised what Dumbledore had actually said. He had basically said he wanted to know who she was and what the heck she was doing with Harry. "Well Headmaster, Harry and I discussed this exact problem this morning. We have decided that everyone will call me Dora and we won't make my real name known. This is merely to keep it out the press and to protect me from Voldemort." "I see, you can't even tell me?" Dumbledore asked. Tonks had to stifle a laughter again. "I'm sorry Headmaster. I don't think even Harry's friends know my full name." It wasn't a lie, she thought. They didn't know her full name, but it was just her middle name they didn't know. Dumbledore looked a bit disappointed, she noted. "Well miss Dora, I'm glad you and your brother have taken the precautions to ensure your safety. I wanted to ask you a question though. Do you really know what you signed up for with adopting Harry as your brother?" Tonks sighed inwardly. This was exactly what they had anticipated. "I'm very sure Headmaster. Harry needs a family and I'm very willing to help him. I love him as a brother and call him that. He loves me as a sister and calls me that. I think that would count for something." Tonks said, hoping she had built a strong case. "I agree with you, but don't you agree that young Harry needs a strong person to guide him?" Dumbledore said, trying to be sneaky. "I agree with you Headmaster, but you don't know my achievements or my age. I won't share them with you now, but I can assure you that I will help Harry as hard as he can. As for a strong person, I think Remus can help Harry fairly well with that. He is a werewolf and has experienced the prejudices of the world, but he still is a kind man. I think he is one of the best to guide Harry. We aren't the only ones though. Harry had started calling Hermione sister and Ron and Neville brother. This may be a strange family, but it is family and Remus and I aren't the only two adults in it." Tonks had added the last bit in the hope of throwing Dumbledore off. It appeared that it had worked. Dumbledore looked more curious as ever, wanting to know who the other adults were. Tonks decided that she had stayed long enough and said: "I you'll excuse me Headmaster. I may be on leave, but that doesn't mean there aren't things I have to sign or read for the weekend." And Tonks left the Headmaster's office.

At lunch everyone was laughing at Fred, George and Lee as they were dancing like monkeys on the table. "Was that you?" Tonks asked the five friends. They just nodded their heads, not being able to answer. "That's brilliant." She said, laughing very hard to. "How was your meeting with professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked after they had calmed down. "well that git tried to convince me that you needed a strong person in your life. I told him he didn't know me. And he practically demanded me to tell him who I am. Packed in a question off course." It was clear Tonks wasn't very happy with Dumbledore at the moment. "Well, calling him git isn't very nice, but I dare say I agree with you." Hermione said. "Let's go the lessons." Harry said. "We can start training Dora tonight." And he winked at the others. "Training, do you mean to become an animagus?" Tonks asked. "Yep," Harry said. "That way can stay with a werewolf during the full moon. I thought that would solve your problem." Tonks threw herself at Harry, off course she managed to let them both fall on the ground. "Thank you, thank you thank you!" she almost yelled. "We have lessons." Harry managed to say. "Oh, off course." Tonks stood up from the floor and let Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville go. She was so happy, maybe this would show Remus she loved him. Oops, did she just admit that to herself?

* * *

A/N: Now that they have completed their transformation I need Marauders names for them. Someone a suggestion? And can someone geus Tonk's animagus form?

Hope you liked it.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

That evening at dinner Tonks wasn't doing a good job at containing her excitement. Unfortunately this resulted in her being even more clumsy. She had just almost fallen of her chair. "Dora, can you please keep your excitement in. I really don't fancy lying on the ground again." Harry said. "I'm sorry Harry. It's just, maybe he will finally quit with that stupid argument if this works." Tonks explained. Ginny grinned: "If he loves you as much as you love him, he is looking for a way it would be safe to be with you." Tonks blushed: "Who was talking about loving here?" "Ginny was." Neville said. "And you just confirmed that you love him." Hermione added. "I didn't!" Tonks exclaimed. "This just proves it again sis." Harry chuckled. "What is going on here?" professor McGonagall asked. "Oh we were just trying to convince Dora she indeed loves someone and she keeps denying, which just proves it in our eyes." Hermione said. "Yep, she is as red as a tomato now." Ginny added. "I see, a lot of luck with Mr. Lupin, miss Tonks." McGonagall said in a low voice and she left. "Did she just?" Ginny asked. Harry groaned: "She was a lot at our place during the summer. I think she picked something up." "I think that to." Tonks said, happy the attention was now away from her love life.

"How do we do this?" Tonks asked in Harry's quarters. "Give me your hand and I will help you through. I will help you changing the first time, but you have to change back yourself. I don't think it will be a problem with your morph abilities." Harry said and he took Tonks hand. A while later he suddenly let loose and started laughing. "What is so funny?" Tonks asked. "Yeah, why didn't you finish the transformation?" Hermione added. "I'm sorry, I just, I found your form and, and." Harry said, unable to say more. He quickly calmed himself down. "I'll just show you what so funny is about your form." He said to Tonks and he grabbed her arm. He quickly manipulated the magic and changed Tonks. Now everyone was roaring with laughter. Except for Tonks who couldn't see herself. She quickly walked over to the mirror and found the reason everyone was laughing: She was a wolf "Change back sis." Harry said. Tonks did that quickly and bended over with laughter. "Can you imagine Remus' face when he sees that?" She asked. This resulted in a new fit of laughter.

Soon everyone went to bed, except for Harry and Tonks who remained behind. "How are we going to present him this?" Tonks asked. "I was thinking re-establishing the Shrieking Shack. We give it a bit of a make-over and present it to him as a Christmas gift. Along with that we transform. What do you think?" Tonks smile was all the answer Harry needed. "You really love him, don't you?" He asked her. She smiled at him "I really do Harry." Most people would consider it weird, that she was talking about her love life with a twelve year old. It was a smart and mature twelve year old though and although they hadn't known each other for a long time their bond was very strong.

"Can I look at your magic? There is something I want to check out." Harry's question pulled her out her thoughts. "Off course." She answered. She saw Harry's eyes getting big as he looked at her. Then suddenly he became very red. "Is there something wrong?" she asked concerned. "No, just some information I could have done without." Harry said, still red. "What then?" Tonks asked curious. "It appears a woman's magic helps them when it is that time of the month." Harry said blushing. "You mean you saw I'm on my period?" Tonks said laughing. It was fun to see Harry uncomfortable like this. Harry though wasn't very happy with his sister's teasing. It was a bit uncomfortable to discuss a woman's period with her as a twelve year old, so he just nodded. "I take that wasn't the reason you wanted to look?" Tonks asked. Harry shook his head: "No, when I was helping you with the transformation I saw your magic had changed. The last time I saw it was when I tested my seeing. I mostly blocked your magic from my view, since it's a bit confusing, but it was much more calm now." "Do you know why?" Tonks asked, her interest perked. "Well your animagus form is a wolf. It means you are a lot like a wolf, but it also because of Remus. I read about it a while ago. When a werewolf meets his true mate, their animagus form shifts to a wolf. It is only possible if that person can resemble a wolf, but the wolf is chosen then because of the werewolf. It gives the wolf inside that person a sense of belonging and that person can even stay during the full moon in their human forms. Even without wolfsbane" Harry explained. "That's beautiful. But why would that person be in their human forms. Why wouldn't they transform?" Tonks asked. She was very impressed and very happy to know that she was Remus' true mate. Harry answered her question: "Well they wouldn't be able to transform if the female was pregnant. So, a male would always be able to transform, but that isn't the case in your situation." Tonks was actually the one blushing now, she wanted to be sure though: "Did you seriously say pregnant? You mean a werewolf is able to have children?" Harry was laughing a bit at Tonks question, but then he realised what that question implied. Now they were both blushing. "I seriously said pregnant and yes a werewolf can have children, they even wouldn't inherit the sickness. That is impossible, unless the mother is a werewolf, but those situations are rare. Those pregnancies are very high risk. So in most of the cases they decide it isn't worth the risk." Harry said. "Thank you Harry." Tonks said throwing her arms around Harry. She stood up to go to bed when she realised something: "Which room is my room Harry?" she asked. "The room next to Ginny's. Hogwarts has added an extra room for you." Harry answered and Tonks went to bed. Harry stayed in the living room for a while. He had to get used to the idea that his sister wanted children with his uncle.

The next day was Halloween. Tonks and Harry had decided to spent the day together. They were taking a walk around the grounds at the moment. "Do you remember them?" Harry asked Tonks after a while. "Your parents?" Tonks asked. Harry nodded. "Yes, I do. I was eleven when they were killed, but I remember them. I remember the day I met them. I was visiting Sirius, he is my cousin, and your parents arrived. They were only seventeen at the moment and I was seven. Your father and James started cracking jokes and I was playing with your mother. After a while I heard Sirius scream. He ran to Lily and hugged her. I was curious and decided to ask what happened. It appeared your father had proposed to your mother the day before. Remus came to and they built a party. Halfway through the party I had to leave and I remember that I didn't want to. I wanted to play with your mother." Harry looked in awe. "A year later was their wedding." Tonks continued. "I was happy to see them again. I had only seen them during the holidays. Your mum looked beautiful in her dress and your father couldn't stop crying when she walked towards him. I don't remember a lot, but I remember seeing the love your parents held for each other. It was beautiful to see." Harry was almost crying now. Tonks noticed it and pulled him into a hug. "It's okay." she whispered. "It's okay to be upset." Can you tell me more?" Harry asked. Tonks sat down next to the Great Lake and hold Harry close. "I had had plenty of sleep overs at your parents. I loved being there with them. I remember that the day your mum told me she was going to have you I immediately asked if I could be a big sister. Your mum smiled at me and told me that off course I could. I was nine at the time. When you were born I was basically jumping up and down to see you. I remember that I got to hold you. You're my little brother I said. Your parents smiled at me and asked Sirius to take a picture from the four of us. I would always be welcome to stay with them, they told me. We played together a lot the next year. I would have a sleep over at least once a month. Your mum used to call me her niece, your father did the same. I called them uncle James and Aunt Lily. Your mum went with me and my mum to get my stuff for Hogwarts. The night they died I cried myself to sleep. I was wondering where you were, but no one would tell me. Those days were horrible. Everyone was celebrating, but I wanted my uncle and aunt and my brother back." Tonks was now crying to. Together they stayed in that hug for a long time. They both needed it.

After a while Tonks pulled them up. "Let's go back, little brother." She teased him. "Hey, I'm not little." Harry said. Laughing and teasing the two of them made their way back to the castle. 'Harry, you must go to the girls bathroom on the second floor. The monster has attacked.' Hogwarts told Harry as soon as he was inside. "Merlin." Harry cursed under his breath and he started running, pulling Tonks with him. "What's wrong Harry?" Tonks asked him concerned. "Hogwarts spoke to me, a monster has attacked." Harry explained while running. This had Tonks running faster. "Don't go in Auror mode." Harry warned her before they arrived.

The first thing they saw was a petrified Mrs. Norris. In front of her was a big splash of water. The professors and Filch stood in front of it. "Turn her back, turn her back." Filch screamed at Harry. "This is your fault." He screamed pointing his finger at Harry. "Why would it be Harry's fault?" Tonks asked. "He should have stopped it." Filch screamed not being able to think properly. "I don't think Mr. Potter would have been able to stop an attack, since he has been outside the whole day." McGonagall interfered. "How did you know to come here Harry?" Dumbledore asked. Harry sighed: "Hogwarts spoke to me she said a monster had attacked here and that I needed to come." "And why would we require your attendance Potter?" Snape sneered. "Well, since Harry here is The Hogwarts Heir he can check all the magic and magical creatures here." Tonks shot back. "Can you do that for us Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry called for Hogwarts help an started walking around. He was in a deep conversation with Hogwarts. Suddenly he stopped dead and looked at the other's with big eyes.

A/N: Please!!!! I'm desperate for Marauder names! Please!!!

Hope you like the bit about Remus and Tonks.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter seventeen**

"What is it Harry?" Tonks asked after seeing his face.

"We are lucky Mrs. Norris is still alive." Harry said.

"Why?" Dumbledore asked.

"The monster is a basilisk." Harry said.

Everyone fell silent after that. "Are you sure Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded "I'm very sure. Hogwarts has hidden a message from the view, but she will show it now." Everyone watched as a layer of the wall seemed to crumble. It made a message visible.

"The chamber is opened. Enemies of the heir beware you." McGonagall read.

* * *

Too soon Tonks had to leave again. Harry missed her dearly, but was happy to see her again with Christmas. After Mrs. Norris was petrified no other accident had taken place. It was sad, but they couldn't un-petrify Mrs. Norris until the Mandrakes were full grown, which was going to take until almost the end of the year. Harry and Hogwarts had been investigating, but they couldn't find the chamber the message had spoken of. The news had travelled around the castle, but luckily the news that it was a basilisk hadn't come out. Harry had tried to convince Dumbledore to close the school until the basilisk was dealt with, but Dumbledore didn't listen.

In the meantime everyone was getting frustrated with Lockhart. He was still playing scenes from his own book, but he never showed them magic. Even Hermione had to admit he was likely a fraud. This time Lockhart was showing how he had blinded the vampires with a strong light from his wand. Harry was fed up with him and decided to confront him.

"Could you show us the spell professor?" He asked.

"The spell, my boy?" Lockhart said, looking like he didn't understand Harry.

"Yes the spell professor. That way we can use it to." Harry said a bit irritated.

"Off course." Lockhart said, trying to sound smart. "Lumos Maximus!" he screamed. Nothing happened. "Lumos Maximus!" He screamed again, a bit harder this time. "LUMOS MAXIMUS!" This time he screamed so hard that professor McGonagall walked in.

"What's going on here?" she said with a stern look.

"Oh I was just teaching these students a spell." Lockhart said.

McGonagall raised her eyebrow. "I'm sure that it isn't necessary to shout to learn the students something." The students snickered a bit.

"Off course not professor. It was merely for the presentation." Lockhart replied.

"Off course." McGonagall said and she left the room. Everyone was doing the best they could not to burst out laughing. Which meant some didn't succeed.

* * *

At lunch they told the twins about Lockhart.

"That calls for..."

"A prank." They reacted.

The seven of them quickly started planning a prank.

"We have to show the whole school he is a fraud." Ginny said.

"I might have an idea." Neville said.

"Tell us." Ron said.

"What if we let him make a fool of himself like Harry did in class today." Neville said.

"You mean letting him teach us something?" Hermione said. Neville nodded.

"What if we let him set up a club?" Harry asked. The other seven found it a brilliant idea. They started making plans. They would only put their plans in action after the Holidays, since that was only two weeks away.

* * *

Two weeks later Harry found himself on the Hogwarts Express with Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Neville.

"What are you guys going to do?" Neville asked.

"I'm going to the Alpen, skiing." Hermione said.

"We're just going to spend it with the family." Ron said, gesturing to Ginny and himself.

"I'm going to spend it with uncle Moony and Tonks." Harry said. "And you, Neville?" he asked.

"I probably have to go to a couple of parties gran's invited to." Neville said, not really looking forward to the holidays.

"I'm sure Remus won't mind you spending a day or two at ours." Harry said.

"Really?" Neville's face lit up.

Harry nodded "Really." The rest of the ride was spent comfortable talking.

* * *

"Uncle Moony!" Harry shouted and he ran towards Remus.

"Harry." Remus said and he opened his arms. Harry raced towards him and gave him a big hug.

"What about poor me?" a voice sounded from behind Remus.

Harry laughed: "I didn't forget you Dora." And he gave her a big hug to.

"Are you going to introduce to us Harry?" Ginny said teasing from behind him. Harry blushed.

"Oops, I'm sorry. Uncle Moony this is Ginny."

"Nice to meet you." Remus said to Ginny.

"Hi." She said back.

"And these are Hermione, Neville and Ron." Harry said. All of them greeted each other.

"We have to go now Harry." Remus said. Harry said goodbye to his friends and left with Remus and Tonks.

* * *

"Interesting friends you have." Remus said to Harry when they were at home. Tonks had gone to her own home.

"Yep." Harry said.

"How close are you five exactly?" Remus said.

Harry grinned. "About as close as the marauders." he said.

"Like siblings then?" Remus asked.

"Hermione is definitely my sister, just as Neville and Ron are my brothers. Ginny is a bit different though."

Remus grinned "It seems Harry here is developing a crush." He teased.

Harry blushed but shot back: "You should say that, it is as clear as a, I don't know what, that you love Tonks."

Now it was Remus' turn to bush. "I never denied it." He murmured.

"You actually admit it?" Harry said, his eyebrows shooting towards his hairline. "You're definitely easier than Tonks."

Remus looked at him with a question in his eyes, but Harry refused to answer.

Later that evening Harry was thinking back to what Remus had said. Did he have a crush on Ginny? It was true that he thought she was cute. It was clear to him she wasn't his little sister, but he didn't know what she was. He decided he had plenty of time to sort out his feelings, if there ever were feelings. He was only twelve after all.

* * *

Soon it was Christmas. Harry was out of bed early. He and Remus ate breakfast together. After breakfast they only had to wait half an hour until Tonks fell out the fireplace, literally.

"Still no luck?" Harry asked.

Tonks shook her head "I was hoping to have it mastered by now, but nope. MERRY CHRISTMAS." She screamed at the end.

"Tzjeez, Dora you gave me a heart attack." Remus said. "But merry Christmas to you to."

"Let's open the presents." Harry said.

They sat down on the floor and started opening their presents. Harry had gotten a book on Quitditch from Hermione and sweets from Ron. All his other presents were pictures. He certainly loved all those pictures. From Ginny he had gotten one from the five of them all together smiling and waving at the camera. From Neville one of both their mums smiling together. From Remus one of the marauders all together (missing Peter off course) and from Tonks he had gotten two. One of his parents together while his mum was pregnant, Tonks proudly proclaimed that she had taken the picture as a nine year old. The other one was of Tonks holding him together with his mum and dad.

Harry was still staring at the pictures when Tonks tapped him on his shoulder. He looked over and saw Remus staring at a small key. He grinned at Tonks she smiled nervous at him. He stood up. "Uncle Moony." He called out softly.

Remus looked up. "What is this?" He asked.

Harry smiled. "Dora and I decided to team up and give you a present from the both of us. The key in your hand is the key to the Shrieking Shack. We cleaned it out and made sure that you could stay there for a while before and after the transformation." Harry said.

Remus looked at him with glistering eyes. "You did that for me?" he asked.

"This isn't everything." Tonks said. She looked at Harry and Harry nodded. The two of them transformed. For Remus stood now a black panther and a wolf, who was circling through a lot of colours. He locked eyes with them.

"Did you seriously?" he asked. Harry and Tonks transformed back.

"You know why Dora is a wolf right?" Harry asked just before he left the chamber. Remus just nodded, he couldn't believe it. Tears were flowing out his eyes. He walked to Tonks and put his arms around her. He felt her hugging back.

"I'm yours now Remus and I will never let you go." Tonks whispered in his ear. He nodded. He then did the thing he never thought he could. He kissed Tonks. She kissed him back with an equal passion. They stood there, together in the living room, embraced by the other, when Remus felt his wolf relax. _"She is ours. She is the true one."_ The wolf told him. Remus could only agree. Slowly Tonks pulled away from him and transformed. His wolf demanded to show himself and for the first time in his life his transformation was painless. Remus transformed into his wolf and he finally felt in tune with his wolf. All because of her. He then knew what he had to do. Slowly he bit himself and watched Dora doing the same. Both were now bleeding a bit and they putted their bleeding paws to each other. Remus made sure he did it well. She was his now and no other wolf could claim her. Soon after both transformed back. They once again kissed.

* * *

A/N: I actually wanted to go further and end the Holidays in this chapter, but I couldn't think of a way to go further after this moment.

After a message I got I decided to change the lay-out, since people found it confusing. Let me know what you think.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter eighteen**

Too soon the holidays were over and everyone was returning to Hogwarts.

"How was your holiday?" Hermione asked.

Harry grinned. He then proceeded to tell them about how Remus and Tonks had bonded. He left out the talk he had with Remus about Ginny a couple of days after Christmas. He was fairly sure he had a crush on Ginny, but had decided to let it be for now. The rest of the train ride was spent exchanging stories and thanking the others for their presents.

When they arrived at school everyone was in a panic mode.

 _"What happened?"_ Harry asked Hogwarts.

" _The basilisk has attacked. This time Colin Creevey is petrified. He saw the basilisk through his camera."_

Harry was quite angry now and started walking towards his quarters, from there he would go to the place of attack and Dumbledore's office afterwards. He wasn't very happy with Dumbledore at the moment. The man refused to close the school, but students could be killed with a basilisk close. Harry arrived at the place of attack. Nothing was seen there anymore and a quick investigation proved that it had indeed been the basilisk. Harry returned to his quarters. He just sat there for a while and then started looking all around the castle. Looking for the entrance to the Chamber.

The next day they decided to start mission: 'Prove Lockhart is a fool.' They had decided that Hermione would carry out the first part of their plan.

"Professor Lockhart." She said during breakfast. "Now that a monster is loose in the castle. Could you please teach us how to duel?" she asked.

A lot of snickering sounded around the Great Hall as everyone recognized what she was doing.

"Off course I will teach you. You asked to learn it from the best, my girl." Lockhart answered.

Satisfied Hermione walked back to her seat.

"Well done." Ron whispered.

That evening the announcement was made official. Lockhart was going to hold a duelling club the next day. Harry was in the Ravenclaw common room and he and Terry Bootsman both thought it was going to be fun to watch. It appeared they were right. Lockhart tried to show off but landed on his butt. Everyone who was watching burst out in laughter and left the room, while murmuring things about not wanting to learn something from someone who was defeated so easily. The next week Lockhart didn't show up at all. Then he was back, sad enough he said that he had been away to fight some monster and he continued in the same way. But no one believed him anymore and that was what the seven had hoped to accomplish.

A while later during breakfast Fred and George walked towards the five friends.

"Hey guys." Fred or George said.

The five replied: "Hello, what did you need us for?"

"Well we thought that…" "

Since you guys have helped us a lot."

"That maybe we could form a prank group!" The twins said.

"Isn't pranking breaking rules?" Hermione asked.

Ron shook his head: "No, Mione. What we did to Lockhart was a prank and we didn't break any rules."

Hermione nodded. "Then I'm in." she said. The other quickly agreed and they decided to meet in Harry's quarters that evening.

"I have a suggestion." Harry said that evening. "Since the Marauders were animagi, why don't we become one to?"

"Isn't that..."

"Going to take a long time?" the twins asked.

Harry shook his head. "Watch this."

And he and the others transformed into their animagus forms. The twins' jaws hit the floor.

"How did you?" They asked in unison.

Ginny smirked. "Great Harry here can manipulate magic. That's how we did it." She said.

"Gin! Don't call me Great Harry." Harry said.

"Does that mean I can call you Amazing Harry then?" She said, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"You're impossible, Oh Astonishing Ginny." He shot back.

"Oh quit it you two." Ron interrupted them.

Ginny just grinned at him but shut up.

"Can you teach us that Harry?" One of the twins asked.

"Yes please?"

Harry grinned and got the hands of the first twin. After approximately ten minutes a red fox stood in the place of the twin. The other twin clapped.

"That's so cool."

"You may change back now." Harry told the fox.

Mere seconds later Fred or George appeared again. Harry did the same thing with the second twin. It appeared they had the same form.

"We need Marauder names." Fred/George said.

"Let's think about it for a while." Hermione suggested. The others agreed and everyone went to bed.

A week later Dumbledore pulled one of his stunts again. He asked for a private word with Harry at dinner. Harry went to the Headmasters office and hoped he would be able to keep his temper in check this time

. "Good morning Harry, my boy." Dumbledore started their conversation.

Harry groaned inside, if Dumbledore started like this it wasn't going to be a good conversation. It turned out he was right. First Dumbledore tried to convince him that being The Hogwarts Heir would be too much work for him. He should let the position rest until he at least was graduated. Harry noted that the man was afraid of Harry's power. He told Dumbledore that he wouldn't consider letting his position rest since he had promised Hogwarts to be in her service, but that he appreciated the Headmaster's concern. Then Dumbledore tried to convince him that being close to people would only harm them. Off course he said it in a much different wording. Luckily Harry didn't believe him. Remus' situation had taught him that you needed people in your life and that it was their choice if it is too dangerous for them. He shouldn't shut people out just because Voldypants had targeted him. Dumbledore seemed to think he could get everyone out of Harry's life. It had made Harry furious and he had a lot of trouble not shouting at the man. Finally Dumbledore got the message that he wouldn't leave his family alone and he could leave.

Harry was still furious when he entered his quarters again. He called out that he was going to take a walk and left. He walked outside to the Great Lake. He sat down and watched the wind playing with the water, sending waves to him. It calmed him down a little bit, but not a lot. He heard quite footsteps behind him and felt Ginny sitting next to him.

"Hey" she said.

"It's just, I can't understand that man. He knows I have a hard time making friends, but yet he tries to get the few I have away from me. He knows the Dursleys abused me badly, yet he is trying to return me into their care. I just don't get it Gin." He said, wanting to get it of his chest.

Ginny laid her head on his shoulder. "I don't know why he so desperately wants you under his control, but that's what he wants."

Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny, holding her close. "He tried to talk me out of being friends with someone Gin. It didn't work, but I'm afraid of what could have happened had he tried it last year. I would have listened to him. And not because he is Dumbledore, but because I thought he was right. The Dursleys had drilled into me that I'm worth nothing. I would have thought I wasn't worth risking lives for, after all I was worth nothing. I now know that isn't true, but I don't deserve the praise everyone gives me. I dream of that night Gin. I hear my dad telling my mum to run and take me. I hear my mum begging Voldemort to take her instead of me. I remember Voldemort killing her. I didn't do anything Ginny, but everyone thinks I did and expects great things from me. Why? I don't want to do that. I just want to be normal, but I can't. First the Dursleys made it impossible for me to have a childhood. I was their slave, treated worse than most house-elves. I was nothing more than a plaything they could hurt. Then later I come to the wizard world where I am a celebrity. Here I can't be a child either, people expect too much from me and the point is I don't know if I want to be a child. I have grown up and am wiser now. If you just let me play every now and then I'll be content, but Dumbledore can't grasp the fact that I don't feel like a child anymore. He keeps thinking he can control me as a child. I'm not going to let him. But I'm scared Gin, I don't know what to do and I know I can't live up to all these expectations. I'm not good enough for that."

Harry didn't know why he told Ginny this, but he felt he could trust her. He had told Ron and Hermione parts of his life before Hogwarts, but never the entire story. He now found himself telling Ginny everything, explaining who he is to her. She in return did the same to him and told him about growing up with six brothers and a mother who expected her to be a perfect lady.

At the end she gave him a warning: "I don't think you should trust my family with all your secrets Harry. They follow Dumbledore blindly and don't believe he can do wrong. Especially Mum and Percy follow him, Bill and Charlie are abroad, but I think they could be trusted, Fred and George are Fred and George, Dad just doesn't follow him blindly but he trusts him. Did you know that mum telling you how to get on the platform was Dumbledore's idea? It was the idea to get you to trust the Weasleys and let Percy be your guide through school or something. Ron would be your friends and I would be your girlfriend. They woud even use potions on you to to get you to love me. But they didn't count on Ron being so loyal. They expected him to be jealous of you for everything, so that you're friendship was never really close. They also didn't count on me and Ron being fairly independant and Hermione and Neville were never part of the plan. I only know of it because I overheard them talking during the summer and I only remember it now. I'm ashamed by my own family, why would they do that. Or at least, why would mum do that? I'm so sorry for not telling you earlier"

Harry felt Ginny cry on his chest. He hugged her close to him and assured her she had done nothing wrong. They sat by the lake until curfew, a whole lot closer than they were before.

The following day Hermione cornered Harry. Harry suspected it was about Ginny and him, but Hermione surprised him.

"I tried to find information on the werewolf bond you told me about, but I couldn't find it. Will you tell me what you know?" She asked.

Harry grinned at her, he had expected Hermione to go searching until she knew everything.

"Okay, I'll explain it to you." he said. "What you need to know is that they are true mates. It is a bit like being soulmates, only a werewolf finds his soulmates faster than other people. That is because a werewolf's mate will calm his inner wolf down. The mate has control over the wolf and can stay with the wolf during the transformation, even in human form and without wolfsbane. The animagus form of the mate is a wolf because that will make the werewolf think of his mate as his or her pack. The wolf will be very protective over the mate and do everything he or she can to prevent the mate from getting hurt. The blood ritual they did was to claim Tonks as Remus'. With this all the other werewolves know she is his and won't bother her. Even all the other animals know it. During the bonding the werewolf transforms, even if it isn't a full moon. This is for the blood ritual. I don't know exactly how this works. But that transformation was the only time a werewolf could transform without the full moon."

Hermione listened in awe. "Does he know all this?" she asked.

Harry thought of it. "His wolf must have known she was his true mate, hence the staring match." He said. "But he clearly didn't acknowledge it and doesn't know everything or else he would have known she wouldn't be in any danger."

"Are there any other things?" Hermione asked.

She watched as Harry was thinking and suddenly was blushing. He then nodded.

"Yeah, I just have to wrap my head around the implications from when I told Dora this but yeah, there is something else. As you know she is now considered his pack. That means he would never consider any, ehm, descendant of her an enemy or threat or could harm them. Even if they would be in their human forms." Harry said.

Hermione thought for a while, but then she finally got.

"I see." She smirked. They then got up and went to dinner.

Almost a month later another attack occurred. This time only a ghost was petrified. It was Sir Nicholas, the Gryffindor ghost. Luckily, since he was a ghost, he couldn't die again, but he would be in this state until the end of the year. Harry wasn't too happy with another attack, but Dumbledore finally started doing something. It wasn't much, but students weren't allowed to go anywhere alone anymore. Every prefect had to make sure everyone was in their common room at nine. This sadly meant the five had to go back to their dorms for now, but it was better than no rules. Teachers had to escort them to classrooms to. Harry only hoped that the Chamber couldn't be opened now everyone was watching very closely.

* * *

A/N: So a new chapter. I recently got a job so that means I have even less time to write now. I'm also participating in an international project and that also takes up quite some time. So it may take some time for me to update.

For those who haven't guessed yet: Harry and Ginny will be the pairing. I know some of you don't like this pairing, but it is one of my favourites so I'm just going to use it. Someone also pointed out that they shouldn't be a pairing because they have very little in common. Maybe that's true, but I don't know someone else who does have a lot in common with Harry.

Hope you like it!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter nineteen**

The time was passing slow. With the improved security privacy didn't really exist anymore. The five friends and the twins decided to prank the whole school to lift the spirits a bit. The whole castle looked depressed and the twins couldn't have that. So they cornered the five one evening

"Hey you five"

"What do you think of"

"pulling a prank on the whole school?" they asked twin speaking.

It took the others a moment before they understood what the twins had said. When they finally got it, they nodded. Ginny got a mischievous sparkling in her eye and came up with a plan.

A week later the prank was set in motion. Everyone who passed through the door in the Great Hall got a different colour hair. There was purple, orange, yellow, blue and green. Even the teachers' hair had changed colour. The hair wouldn't turn back to normal the whole day, so the school was coloured cheerfully that day, exactly how they wanted it. Off course this was only part one of the prank. Halfway through dinner a scream came from the Hufflepuff table. Everyone looked at that table and they saw that all the food had transformed into badgers and that they were all going towards the Head table. Soon the food on all the other tables did the same. Snakes for Slytherin, tiny lions for Gryffindor and tiny eagles for Ravenclaw. All the animals went to the Head Table and sought a place on or around it. All at the same time the animals started making their sound. It soon changes into a nice rhythm . The animals sang their song and everyone laughed. For once the attacks are forgotten as they all laugh together.

At breakfast, a month after the prank, a letter from Tonks arrived that had Harry smiling the whole day. They had decided to keep Remus and Tonks' relationship a secret for now, so she had to be very careful.

 _Hey bro,_

 _I'm pretty sure you are all bouncy after this letter. You would take after your uncle if you did so. He was pretty excited. You should have seen him. It was so funny. But anyway, the reason he was so bouncy is that I'm taking you all on a holiday! I thought it would be fun and I wanted to show my little bro the coast. Off course I had to take your uncle then and I couldn't very well let my own boyfriend behind, could I?( He was happy I was taking him too) We're going away for two weeks after the first week. How does that sound?_

 _See you soon little brother,_

 _Dora._

Harry jumped up and hugged Ginny who sat next to him.

"What's going on Harry?" Ginny asked, blushing and laughing at the same time. Harry just jumped up and down with the letter in his hands. In the end Hermione managed to snatch the letter from his hands. She gave the letter to Ron after she finished reading and started to hug Harry.

"You're going to the coast!" She almost screamed. "You're going on a holiday, for the first time!"

Harry nodded and hugged her to. Soon everyone was hugging and laughing at Harry's antics. Professor McGonagall came down from the Head table and asked what was going on.

"Dora is taking me on a holiday aunt Minerva." Harry said and in his happiness he didn't notice he had just called her aunt Minerva, In front of the entire school. McGonagall smiled to. The boy was far too happy to be bothered at the moment and it wasn't like everyone had caught that slip up. They were all too busy eating or smiling at the boy's excitement.

Professor Dumbledore on the other hand had heard it. Harry and is friends were sitting close to the Head table so it was hard to miss it. He had wondered for a long time who the other adult in the family was. He had thought it could be Dora's boyfriend for a while, but in all their letters a boyfriend was never mentioned. He had never thought it could be Minerva. Now he knew who that person was, but the discovery hadn't made him happier. And he also wanted to know what all the fuss was about. He had only heard Harry's slip up and had missed the rest of the conversation, now he wished he had been paying closer attention.

Dora had been right. Harry was bouncing the whole day after that. No one could get him to stop. His friends had tried several times, but it didn't work. Harry was just too happy. Dumbledore decided to ask what had him so happy at dinner.

"Harry my boy, would you tell me what has you jumping up and down?" He asked.

Harry just smiled at him. "Dora is taking us on a vacation in the summer professor." He answered. He went back to eating without looking further at Dumbledore, who returned to his seat. At least he now knew what had the boy so excited, but he couldn't think of a way to turn it in his favour.

The five friends continued researching in the library. They hadn't had any success so far, but they continued anyway.

"What did sir Nicholas tell you again Harry?" Hermione asked for what felt like the tenth time.

"He told me that the Heir of Slytherin was opening the chamber, but that that wasn't right since that person should have passed on a long time ago." Harry said sighing, he had told the story many times now and it hadn't helped them one single time!

"This person can't possibly be human." Ron said, half joking

. "That's it!" Hermione screamed.

"Off course." Harry said. "Why didn't we think of that earlier?"

Ginny nodded, catching on too. Ron and Neville just looked confused.

"sir Nicholas said that that person should have passed on a long time ago. Which means that he should have died a long time ago." Hermione started explaining.

"And that means it isn't one of the students. Cause I can't think of someone who survived something that should have killed them a long time ago." Harry said. Everyone was looking at him. "Okay, except for myself then." He added.

"It isn't one of the teachers either, cause if it was one of them, why only open it now?" Ginny added.

"But who is it then?" Ron asked.

Suddenly Neville's face lit up. "You said it yourself Ron. This person isn't human." He said.

"But what can it….." Ron's voice trailed away.

Harry nodded. "Yes, we think it could be the diary."

"but that means someone has to be writing in it. The diary must be possessing someone." Ginny added.

"but how can someone put this information in a diary, unless…" Hermione started searching for something on the shelves. The other's looked at her, not really understanding what she was looking for.

In the meantime Harry was conversing with Hogwarts.

 _"I think I found something useful Harry."_ Hogwarts said. _"I believe the Chamber has been opened before. Around fifty years ago. The culprit was never found, but Hagrid got the blame for it. It's the reason that he got expelled. He was framed for it by someone called Tom Riddle. Tom Riddle got an award for it. I believe you know this person."_ Hogwarts showed him an anagram with the letters Tom Marvolo Riddle, she rearranged them into: I am Lord Voldemort.

Harry gasped. " _Why_ _didn't_ _you_ _tell_ _me_ _earlier?"_ He asked Hogwarts.

 _"Because I wasn't able to talk to someone before you. I was just a castle back then. I couldn't even see everything, only when I shifted my attention to it. It is difficult to explain my young heir, but I'm much stronger now. I think you should tell you friends what I told you, they look a bit worried."_

"Sorry guys, I was talking to Hogwarts, but she had some information." Harry told his friends.

"Was it useful?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded. "Yes the Chamber has been opened before, around fifty years ago." He proceeded to tell them what Hogwarts had told him. When he looked at them he noticed their jaws were hitting the floor.

"Do you think it is him again?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. "I'm almost sure of it."

"Wait a moment, if the chamber has been opened before. Do you think there could be records of it?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shot up and returned a while later with a thick book.

"What is that for book?" Neville asked.

"It's a book with information regarding all the awards the school has given. I suppose we could find Tom Riddle in here." Hermione explained.

"Here." She said after a while. "Tom Marvolo Riddle was offered an award for finding the monster that has attacked people and killed one girl named Myrtle." Hermione read.

"Where did I hear that name before?" Harry asked.

At that moment the Grey Lady joined them. "In this castle is a ghost called Moaning Myrtle. This is the Myrtle you are looking for. I'll sent her to you." She spoke.

"Thank you Lady Ravenclaw." Harry answered.

A while later Moaning Myrtle joined them. They understood immediately why she was called Moaning Myrtle. She was sad the whole time and easily offended. It took them over an hour, but eventually they managed to get Myrtle's story about how she had died. It wasn't very helpful though, until Neville came with a brilliant idea.

"The entrance to the chamber must be in that bathroom!" he exclaimed.

"You're a genius Neville!" Harry said.

"Thank you." Neville said shyly.

"Wait where are the girls?" Ron asked.

Harry looked around, indeed the girls were missing.

"They said something about going to the bathroom." Neville mentioned.

" _Harry you must be quick. Something terrible has happened."_

* * *

A/N: Yeah, it's coming to it's head. They know where the Chamber is and something has happened. Anyone can guess what? And has someone an idea who is opening the Chamber? Let me know.

As some of you may have noticed, I have changed the summary of the story and the characters. That's because the story is turning out different then when I first started to write.

I also have several questions for y'all:

1\. Should I make Dumbledore dark or not?

2\. Should I write a sequel for third year or just continue in this story?

please r&r!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

" _Harry you must be quick. Something terrible has happened."_

With Hogwarts warning running in his head Harry sprung up.

" _Where?"_ He asked.

 _Girls loo on the second floor."_ Hogwarts replied. Harry started going towards the second floor, Neville and Ron beside him.

"What's ... going … on?" Ron asked, out of breath.

"Girls loo, second floor, something terrible." Harry responded, also out of breath.

Neville's eyes widened. "That's the opening of the Chamber!" he exclaimed. Harry just nodded and kept running. They all ran and ran, out of breath, but not wanting to stop. Needing to know what had happened. Needing to know the girls were alright.

Harry hoped they weren't attacked. He could picture them lying there petrified or dead. He imagined Hermione's face, looking at him, but no longer alive. He saw Ginny, her eyes towards him, but not looking, all the life was gone. He felt a stab in his heart. Ginny, she couldn't be dead, she couldn't. He didn't know what he would do without her. She knew him, knew him like nobody else did. He needed her, needed to hear her voice. He knew it couldn't be love, what he felt, but he didn't have words for what she was to him. The person he confided in, the girl that knew him. She was so much to him and he couldn't lose her. He firmly shook his head, this was not the moment to lose himself in his feelings for Ginny.

Panting in sweet the three boys arrived at the scene. The teachers were already there. At the ground lay… Hermione. Thanks Merlin she was petrified, not dead. But then they looked up and they saw it. The message on the wall. **Their skeletons will lie in the Chamber forever.** Harry felt the air leaving him. Ginny wasn't here, that meant. NO! It couldn't be true, not Ginny, not her. He sank to the ground, his back against the wall. He putted his head in his hands and he cried. He cried for a long time, not caring who saw him, Ginny was all that was on his mind. He didn't notice the others leaving, he lost all sense of time, just sitting there, crying.

After a while he looked up. He noticed all the other people had left, he didn't remember when they had left. He drew a sharp breath and looked around, only now realising he was in the room where the entrance to the Chamber was. He got up and started looking for the entrance. It was the least he could do for her. He hadn't been able to save her from this, so he would find a way to make sure she was at least saved now.

He had probably walked around the bathroom three times now, but he still hadn't found it. He was frustrated with himself. He should be able to find it! He almost banged his fists in a mirror when something caught his eye. Little snakes, by the sink. He saw them and he almost cried of happiness. " _Open."_ He hissed to them. The sink disappeared and a hole came in the place. Harry didn't think and jumped down the hole. He let himself fall, not thinking, only hoping he can save her.

He walked and walked towards the Chamber. He walked inside the Chamber and there he saw Ginny. Ginny and a young girl he doesn't know. He ran towards Ginny. He hold her close to him, crying for her to come back to him.

"She's not coming back."

The voice shook him out of his trance. There stood Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, the man who made this happen. Riddle talked, Harry didn't listen. Ginny's life was slipping away and he needed to help.

Then he heard the hissing, the sound of the Basilisk gliding towards him. He closed his eyes. He called his magic and shot it at the Basilisk. It was pure and raw magic. He heard the Basilisk cry out in frustration.

" _Her eyes, you damaged her eyes."_ He heard Riddle cry out.

" _Stop the attack then."_ Harry answered.

" _You speak."_ The basilisk said.

Harry nodded _"Yes I speak and this man here is a liar. He's not Slytherin's heir, I am. Will you please stop attacking me?"_

The basilisk seemed to consider this for a moment before she replied: _"I hear the truth in your words. By this I choose you as my new master."_

" _No!"_ Riddle screamed.

He got Harry's wand and shot a spell at Ginny. The time seemed to slow down. Harry saw the spell heading towards Ginny and did the only thing he could think of. He jumped in front of Ginny. He felt the spell hit him. It flamed through his body, but he stood up nonetheless. _"Please help me!"_ He cried to the Basilisk. She shot forward and put her fangs into the diary. Harry hadn't seen in before now, being too focused on Ginny. Riddle screamed out in pain. He fell in pieces. One last scream and Tom Marvolo Riddle had disappeared.

" _Let me help you."_ The basilisk said, sliding towards him. She bit him in the arm.

" _What are you doing?"_ Harry asked.

" _Basilisk poison is poisonous for everyone except their master and his family. For them it is healing. "_The basilisk explained.

" _Thank you then."_ Harry said and he focused his attention on Ginny.

"Gin, Gin, Ginny, can you hear me?" he whispered. She didn't react. He whispered again, louder this time. Still no reaction. He kept trying to wake her, but she didn't react. Tears were streaming down his face. He was almost shaking. No reaction. He hold her close to him. His tears were falling on her. He watched the tears fall on her hair. He stroke his hands through her hair. Still no reaction. He crying was almost desperate by now, but she didn't react. "Come back to me Gin." He said, his voice barely above a whimper. He had almost assured himself she was dead by now. He gave her one light kiss on the lips. Just to say goodbye, he told himself.

While doing so a golden light surrounded them. Harry and Ginny were lifted of the ground. In the air Ginny woke up.

" _Harry?"_ she asked her eyes only half open.

"Ginny!" he practically yelled, before he gave her a big hug.

" _That feels good."_ Harry heard Ginny say, but he didn't see her lips moving.

" _That is strange."_ He thought.

"Why do I hear your voice in my head?" Ginny asked.

Harry shook his head. "I don't know." He replied. Then the golden glow disappeared and Harry and Ginny were set on the ground.

" _Welcome Mistress." _the basilisk said.

"Why did you call me mistress?" Ginny asked.

"You can understand her?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded: "Yeah, that's a bit strange."

The basilisk chuckled, or something like that. _"You can understand me, because you two are soul bonded."_ The basilisk dropped the bomb.

* * *

A/N: And I'm back. I know it's been a while, but let's just say a lot of things happened in my personal life, no bad things, even some really good ones, but it took away my time for a bit.

Last chapter I asked whether I should make Dumbledore dark or not. I have decided that he's going to be dark, that was the response I got most so that's gonna be it.

I hope you all enjoy the chaper and let me know what you think!


	21. Chapter 21 IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N:** Hello everybody. I know I normally don't put author's notes at the beginning of a chapter (annoys me too), but this time it's an important. I know I haven't updated in a long time but I have a reason for that. Life was a bit chaotic, even during my last update and I had trouble finding time to write. I had just gotten a boyfriend and needed to learn how to split time between him and my friends, work was hectical and between all I really couldn't find time. When I finally found time to write again (a month or so ago) something else happened. My eyes decided to give out. I see double all the time, because the muscles in my eyes don't coördinate well anymore and my outer muscles are too strong. So we went to he doctor for that, I had to do some exercises, that didn't work, we had to go back. Enfin, in the end I have to have an operation now. It isn't a really serieus or dangerous operation, but it still has to happen. This means that I won't be able to update for at least a month more or so. I had already written this chapter out and only needed to do some last editing, so I finished that and decided to post it, to give you guys something.

During all this time doing litterally nothing, I went over this story in my head and I discovered that I probably have a lot of plot holes. If you spot one, please inform me, so that I can try to fix it. Before I'm going back to writing further I'm going to check out the whole story and probably rewrite some parts I overlooked, the general plot won't change, but small details may. If anyone of you has any ideas for this story, please tell me, I'm always up to suggestions, I may not always use them and there are things I'm not going to change, but I will consider them all.

So now You all know why it took me two moths to update. It's quite frustrating not to be able to write and read, if that are the things you love most. But hopefully in a month or two, I'll be back. PLease don't pressure me into updating faster, I don't mimd reviews which say 'I hope you update soon' or something like that, but not something like 'You wrote this, so you can write something'or stuff like that. It's all quite frustrating and I'm only fifteen years old.

Sorry for that long rant, now on with the story, and please review

 **Chapter 21:**

"A soul-bond?" Harry and Ginny exclaimed, their eyes wide open.

"What is that?" Harry asked.

"A soul-bond means that your souls are now connected to the other. You're two souls have become one. This could only be done if the two persons were soulmates. There isn't known much about it actually; only that it is a gift of Magic. As for the consequences: It means the two of you are married now. This Marriage also emancipated you, so you're also considered adults. You two have already noticed you can talk to each other in your mind, it's more than that. Basically you are in each other's mind and can't be pushed out, only if both parties agree and only for a short time, like for a shower or something. You also have a form of Occlumency now. That means that if someone tried to look into your mind, he wouldn't be able to. I further advise to only tell those you trust of your bond, people could try to break it and that would be very dangerous." The Basilisk explained.

"How do you know all this?" Harry asked.

"I was Slytherin's snake. He used to come here and read aloud, so I picked up everything he said." The Basilisk explained.

"What is your name actually?" Ginny piped in.

"My name is Isabella, but could you please go check on the one over there?" Isabella said.

Harry and Ginny immediately ran towards the girl. She was stirring slowly, but her face showed she was in a great pain.

"Luna, wake up." Ginny said. Harry recognised the name somewhere far away.

" _She's a first year Ravenclaw."_ He heard Ginny's voice in her his head. He looked at her in shock, but Ginny shook her head. _"Not now."_ So Harry focused back on the task at hand.

It took a long time, but finally Luna opened her eyes. "Why am I here?" She asked, but she seemed to remember immediately and started sobbing. Ginny pulled her in for a hug. Harry joined in to. The three of them had sat there for a while when suddenly Luna's voice rang through the Chamber: "Why is the Basilisk still here?"

Harry and Ginny quickly explained the situation with the Basilisk to Luna. Luna nodded "I always knew she was good in her heart." She said. Harry looked at Ginny, who just shrugged her shoulder. _"Luna's always been a bit odd."_ She explained in their minds.

" _Do you know what's strange. I haven't heard Hogwarts the whole time we've been here."_ Harry said.

" _We'll figure it out later."_ Ginny answered.

"I want to go out of here." Luna said in a small voice.

Harry nodded and pulled her on her feet. "Let's go then." He said.

Together the three of them said goodbye to the Basilisk. Harry promised to visit again soon. As they walked through the caves, as Luna called them, they heard voices coming towards them.

"Are you the defence professor or not?" That was Neville.

"Yeah, and this should be nothing compared to all the things you've already done." That was Ron

"Or was that all fake?" Neville again.

"What do you think then?" That sounded like Lockhart. "Nobody is interested in an old witch beating a werewolf. You just have to get them to tell their stories and then obliviate them. Now, I can't let you walk around knowing my secrets can I."

At that moment the three rounded the corner, just in time to see Lockhart pointing his wand at Ron and Neville.

"Obl…" he started, but Harry interrupted him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He yelled.

Lockhart jolted as he heard Harry. In the shock his arm swept up and his spell hit the ceiling. The ceiling started crumbling above them.

"RUN!'" Neville screamed.

All six started running towards the end, but coming there they saw no way to go upstairs again. Behind them, they saw the roof coming down. Harry saw Lockhart's wand coming up again and he quickly took the wand.

Suddenly he screamed: "DOWN!" And pulled Ron and Ginny down with him. During the fall Ron's wand flew from his hand and knocked against a rock. The wand snapped.

Lockhart looked around and picked up Ron's broken wand. "OBLIVIATE!" he screamed once more. Luckily for the five, and not so luckily for Lockhart, the spell backfired and hit him instead. He looked around confused for a bit and then sat down on a stone.

The others stood up in the meantime.

"Well that's one problem less to deal with." Ron said.

"Yeah, but the ceiling, still hasn't stopped falling down completely." Harry said.

"Use your magic Harry." Ginny said.

Harry almost slapped his head. 'why hadn't he thought of that?' He pointed his hand towards the ceiling and imagined a net of magic under it , that would keep all the rocks up and in place. The net glowed for a minute and then became invisible.

"Now onto the next problem." Harry said. "How are we going to get up?"

"Can't you just order the Chamber to give you stairs?" Ron suggested.

"That's brilliant Ron." Ginny exclaimed.

All the time Luna just stood there. She was still shivering and only reacted when given an order or directly spoken to. Harry noticed this and turned around.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay." He said to her.

She looked at him. "But, but, aren't they all going to hate me? They already do. No one likes me. They always hide my stuff. Why wouldn't they blame me now?" She said sobbing.

Harry threw his arms around her. "Because you have us now Luna. We won't forget you, I promise."

"Really?" She asked with big eyes.

Harry nodded and held Luna as she cried. The whole story came out. How she had been so lonely and had had no one to talk to. How she had found the diary and Tom seemed so nice and honest. How she had poured herself into the diary and how he slowly started to use her. How horrified she had been, when she realised she had been the one attacking the other people. How Ginny had found her with the diary and Tom had taken control and had done something to Ginny. How he had forced Ginny with her to the Chamber and how she was forced to write that message on the wall.

Harry, Ginny and Luna wrapped up in a groups hug, with Ron and Neville standing awkward at the side. After five minutes they let lose.

" _Stairs"_ Harry hissed and stairs appeared from the side, giving them a way to go upstairs again. Harry grabbed Ginny's and Luna's hand and took them up the stairs. Neville and Ron had to team up to get Lockhart to move. He was still confused and was mumbling questions like: "Who am I?" the whole time.

Finally they came upstairs. They went out the bathroom and there they saw the professors coming to them. Professor McGonagall saw them first and rushed towards them, followed by all the other teachers.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

Everyone looked at Harry, asking him to explain. He sighed and stepped forward.

"We had just realized where the Chamber was when we noticed Hermione and Ginny missing. Soon after that Hogwarts warned me something had happened. We ran towards the bathroom on the second floor where Hogwarts said I must go. There we saw Hermione and the message. I went down to the Chamber when everyone had left. In there…"

" _Don't tell about Isabella or our soul-bond, I somehow don't think Dumbdoor is going to like that."_ He heard Ginny tell him. He gave her a short and quick nod before continuing his story.

"I saw Ginny and Luna lying there. Next to them was a kind of ghost. He was getting more clear every minute. He was talking to me, but I didn't hear him. Then he called a huge snake, a basilisk to him. I was scared and closed my eyes, asking Hogwarts for help. Suddenly a sword appeared in my hand and…"

At that moment a real sword appeared in Harry's hand.

" _I'm sorry I couldn't help you there, I couldn't reach you. I would have sent this if you had needed it, so I'll just give it now to make your story believable."_ Hogwarts said to Harry.

"Wel uh, this sword. And I kinda put it forward and swung it around. I tried to hit the Basilisk, but I only heard sounds and then I was very lucky and hit one of her eyes. She was hissing a lot then so I hit her another time and then I heard that ghost scream that I had killed her. But she gave one last his and bit me in the arm. I believe I then pulled the fang out of my arm and put it in the diary where that ghost seemed to come from. He screamed and then disappeared. That's when Ginny and Luna woke up." Harry told.

Everyone was looking disbelievingly at him.

"How are you still alive?" McGonagall asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Basilisk venom is highly poisonous Harry. You should already be dead." She explained.

At that moment Fawkes flew over and he cried on Harry's arm, at the spot Isabella had bitten him.

"Well… That solves the problem I expect." Professor Flitwick said dazed.

"Indeed. What happened after Miss Weasley and Lovegood woke up Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked.

Harry explained what had happened, sometimes Ron and Neville supplied something he forgot. After the story everyone was staring at them.

"Well, at least you are still alive." Professor Sprout said. "Shall we go to the headmasters office now. There are some people there that would like to see you all."

Harry looked up and nodded. Together they walked to the headmaster's office.

"Cub!" he heard Remus say.

"Uncle Moony!" he said and he threw himself in his uncle's arms. From the corner of his eye he saw Ginny and Luna doing the same with their family.

"Can I get a hug too?" Dora said, spreading out her arms.

"Sis!" and he jumped in her arms. She hugged him tight.

"Don't scare me like that again, do you hear me." She said to him.

"I can't promise Dora, but I'll try." Harry laughed.

"Could you please tell me what happened Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

So Harry told the story again, leaving out all the things he wanted to keep secret. During his talk Dumbledore started to look more and more concerned. Harry didn't know why, so he just kept talking. At the end of his tale, Dumbledore looked at him.

"Are you sure that is everything you have to say?" He asked.

Harry nodded and sat down tiredly.

"Very well then, if you Mr, Longbottom, Mr. Weasley, Miss Lovegood and Miss Weasley could please go to the hospital wing to have you checked out. I'll talk with your family for a moment before coming after you." Dumbledore said.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Hey everyone, I'm back. I know it's been a long time. My operation was in April, and after I was busy recovering and catching up with school. And then I had a writer's block. In the time I couldn't write, I made notes on where I wanted to take the story, but I made those notes in a notebook, and I lost the notebook. So now I still have a bit of a problem with the later years, but at least I can remember the coming year again. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter twenty two**

The five children left the headmaster's office. Luna rode on Harry's back, since she was very tired and wasn't able to walk by herself the whole time.

"Don't you think it's a bit strange?" Neville asked.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Well, first he just separates us from our parents and let us go to the Hospital Wing all by ourselves. Second he doesn't do a single thing about what we told him." Neville explained.

The others agreed it was strange but they let it be for the moment. Soon they arrived at the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey immediately started fussing over them.

"What has happened to you all this time?" she asked, but she didn't give them time to answer. Instead she put them in a bed and fed them all a pepper-up potion.

"We're good." Ron said, gesturing to him and Neville. "We haven't been in any real danger." Wisely he left out the almost cave in, since she would only start fussing more.

"I think you should help Luna madam Pomfrey." Harry said. "She has had the hardest blow from all of us."

"What has happened to her then?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"She was possessed." Ginny spoke up.

Madam Pomfrey gasped and started casting spells at Luna. She shooed them all out of the way and tried to get a response from Luna, but she had fallen silent on the way to the hospital wing and wouldn't react anymore.

"Are you all okay?" Madam Pomfrey, while frantically casting.

Harry answered for them all: "I think we can take care of ourselves, if we need anything we'll come here."

Madam Pomfrey nodded and told them to go, so she could take care of Luna.

The four of them walked to Harry's quarters.

" _Harry_ ," Ginny's voice came over their link. " _Can I talk to you when we are back?"_

" _sure"_ Harry responded.

"What are we going to do now?" Neville asked.

"I don't know Neville, I don't have my answers ready. All I know it that this has happened and that Dumbledore isn't doing thing about it. I wonder what he's up to, I don't trust him anymore and I don't get him. He's headmaster, he's supposed to show worry about our safety, but he doesn't. First he refuses to close the castle, then when we return from the Chamber he doesn't even check on it, or he trusts us too much, or he just doesn't care. And I'm starting to think it is the last one. First he shows great care for me, but then he ignores me when I had it though. Next I discover the whole thing with the Dursleys being my guardians, the Will of my parents and Sirius Black. After that he tries to take my new family from me. And this year he didn't even seem to care!" Harry thought out loud.

"And there is the fact that he does everything to keep you in his control." Ginny added.

"But why does he want that. Is he afraid that you are more powerful than he?" Ron joked.

"Maybe…" Ginny said thoughtful. "I mean, he was the hero of the Light before Harry came along. He was hauled everywhere and suddenly Harry took that from him. It could be that the power had risen to his head and that he doesn't want to give it up."

"It could be," Neville said. "But why do these tests for Harry keep coming then. I mean that's the only logical explanation, that these things are tests."

"That makes sense." Harry nodded. "It still doesn't explain everything, such as the reasons why he does it, but it explains something. Like, why the traps last year were so easy and why he didn't do anything this year."

By this time they had reached Harry's quarters.

"I'm going to bed." Ron announced "it's been a long and tiring day."

Neville nodded his agreement and together the two boys walked to their rooms. Harry sat down on the couch and Ginny sat next to him.

"What did you want to talk about Ginny?" he asked.

Ginny looked at him, "Well since we suddenly seem to be married, how about we start there?" she said.

Harry ruffled his hand through his hair. "Yeah, that's a good point. Well we are stuck I suppose?"

Ginny could only nod, so Harry went on. "I see, we are quite young, and well I certainly don't know what to do. Do you have any clue?"

Ginny shook her head. "The only thing I know for now is that we should keep it quiet. We can only tell those that can keep it secret and able to protect it in their minds. As for the rest, we are married, and…" Here her voice trailed off.

Harry took a deep breath and looked at Ginny. "I … I … I," he stuttered, while Ginny looked on with a small nervous smile. "I do like you Ginny." He said and after that he quickly looked away, not wanting to see the rejection in her eyes.

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise. 'How can he like me?' she thought. 'me, plain old Ginny' Slowly she came to her senses and said: "I, I like you too Harry."

Harry looked at her in surprise, they both did. Slowly he put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. She snuggled in to him and together they sat in silence for a while.

"Harry?" Ginny started to ask.

"Yes?" Harry answered.

"What are we going to do now?"

"For now we are going to rest and just be students for the last few weeks of the schoolyear. Then it will be summer and we can then plan for next year. Uncle Moony is going to make communication mirrors for us, so we can communicate, because I have a feeling that your mom won't allow you and Ron to visit me and I'm really sorry for this, but I don't think I'll be able to visit the Burrow" Harry responded.

Ginny nodded against his chest. "I understand it Harry, it's okay." She said and yawned immediately after that. "I'm going to bed now I think. Sleep well"

"Sleep well Ginny" Harry said.

The next morning however made it clear that the peace for the remainder of the schoolyear that Harry hoped for was not going to happen. It started when his friend couldn't get him to wake up. Neville had went to go get Harry, but Harry wouldn't wake up.


End file.
